Tell Me What Is Love
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U.A. - - Bien, entonces... tú dime que es el amor Riuzaky Sakuno, dímelo - exigio el chico de mirada gatuna sorprendiedola por completo... - ¡Tú no tienes idea de nada, maldita sea! - palabras que marcan momentos... - Tú dime que es el amor Sakuno... por favor dímelo - un grito silencioso lleno de desesperación...
1. Preludio

**N/A**

**Regreso de las cenizas. Espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto. Gracias por leer y por esperarme.**

**Es un Universo Alterno, tendra un lenguaje un tanto vulgar, lamento eso pero es necesario. De verdad lo siento.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Rsumen:**

La edad perfecta para enamorarse según ella... la edad perfecta para morirse según él... el destino lo tenía planeado quiza o quiza no... las coincidencias no existen en este mundo, solo lo inevitable... aquella noche ninguno planeaba conocerse y mucho menos de esa manera... - ¿El amor?... Es algo inventado por los humanos para poder tener sexo sin remordimientos -... palabras de él... - El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo para la persona más especial en tu vida - ... palabras de ella... ella tiene la vida "perfecta"... él tiene una mierda de vida... completamente distintos... - Bien, entonces... tú dime que es el amor Riuzaky Sakuno, dímelo - exigio el chico de mirada gatuna sorprendiedola por completo... las lágrimas salieron al preguntarse, ¿cómo alguien podría hacerle daño a una persona de su propia sangre?... - ¡Tú no tienes idea de nada, maldita sea! - palabras que marcan momentos... - Tú dime que es el amor Sakuno... por favor dímelo - un grito silencioso lleno de desesperación... caminos entrelazados... solo queda confiar en ellos... solo eso 

* * *

**Tell Me What Is Love**

**Preludio**

Una sonrisa llena de altanería se instalo en sus labios, estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de su padre después de todo - ¡¿Te ríes?! ¡Mocoso estúpido! - el puño de la persona que se suponía tenía que darle cariño o amor se estrello en su mejilla derribandolo, las rodillas no respondían, el aire faltaba, el dolor se instalaba en su corazón con más fuerza, un tirón de cabellos lo hizo gemir levemente - Oh, pequeño puto... dejame dejarte algo en claro, agradece que aún te mantenemos... ahora largo y consigue algo de dinero - palabras de su madre, se levanto como pudo limpiando la sangre de su rostro... una noche larga.

Se acomodo con rápidez la chaqueta y salio azotando la puerta escuchando más improperios que prefirio ignorar en ese momento, el dolor punzante en la costilla derecha lo hizo detenerse en las escaleras tratando de respirar aire sin sentir el dolor en aquella parte, 17 años y su vida era una auténtica mierda, los barrios bajos se abrieron paso en cuanto sus pies tocaron la acera del edificio donde vivía, camino con paso calmado hacía alguna tienda que robar, lo suyo no era lastimar gente, tan solo no quería morir aunque quiza la muerte le daría un poco de calma, no era tan mala idea si lo pensaba bien.

\- ¡Echizen! - giro la cabeza ante el llamado de su amigo Momo, dio un suspiro al verlo detenerse delante suyo jadeando en busca de aire, al parecer había corrido mucho - ¿Ahora qué Momo? - pregunto con cansancio puesto que siempre de alguna u otra manera terminaba en problemas con sus "padres" aunque se divertía pero según ellos la comida no se ganaba sola - Varias chicas hablan de una fiesta en el bar del papá de Eiji-senpai, ¡ánimate y vamos!, dicen que habra gente de los barrios altos - señalo este con mucho entusiasmo ante su mirada de "no me jodas", su amigo solo tironeo de su mano y solo se rindio.

La lluvia comenzo a caer - Te han pegado de nuevo - murmuro este cuando vio su mejilla amoratada, se encogio de hombros restandole importancia, todos tenían una vida complicada allí pero en palabras de sus camaradas la suya era la más jodida por razones que ellos solo conocían y que esperaba siempre fuera así - Le he tirado su estúpida cerveza... amenazo con llevarme de nuevo a las manos de Rob, como si no supiera que lo he dejado medio inválido, algo tarde pero en fin... - contesto como si nada mientras tomaba un cigarrillo entre sus manos y lo prendía, se sentía calmado cuando fumaba.

\- Se habla de ello en todos lados, ¡tu reputación esta creciendo Echizen! - gritoneo este y él solo sonrió ladinamente... con Momo se sentía tranquilo pero aún estaban esos recuerdos imborrables, quiza siempre estarían... 

* * *

El perfume rodeo el ambiente en su habitación mientras escuchaba las palabras de su madre -... y asegurate de no beber nada que no hayas ordenado - le súplico y ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza, su amiga Tomoka le había insistido para ir al bar de moda en la ciudad, al menos era lo que creían sus padres porque no era así, irían a los "barrios bajos", ella normalmente hubiera declinado la invitación pero la curiosidad era enorme - Tranquila mamá, no me pasara nada, volvere a la hora indicada - aseguro con una linda sonrisa, su madre solo asintió un poco más calmada para besar sus mejillas con dulzura.

\- Bien, entonces espero que conquistes a un lindo chico - un sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas de inmediato, a sus 16 años era virgen y lo peor es que ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, en palabras de sus amigas: "¡consíguete un ligue de una noche y ya!", o no, Riuzaky Sakuno jamás haría algo como aquello, jamás, tomo su bolso con calma y se despidio saliendo de la enorme casa casi similar a una mansión para encontrarse con sus amigos que le sonreían cálidamente, su amiga de coletas la trituro en un abrazo mientras reía sonoramente, amigas para toda la vida sin duda alguna.

\- ¡Vamos! - grito Marui mientras las animaba a entrar al vehículo, ambas lo hicieron entre risas y el auto emprendio la marcha... primera noche de rebeldía y sentía que volaba... en sus pensamientos aún estaba lo del chico pero ella solo pensó que todo sería a su tiempo, una edad perfecta para enamorarse y estaba ansiando encontrar a su príncipe azul sin duda alguna... 

* * *

El ambiente era demasiado ruidoso para su gusto, había visto a varios niños ricos y su bolsillo lo comprobaba, estaban demasiado ocupados bebiendo y bailando que ni siquiera habían sentido sus habilidades, había perdido de vista a Momo y a su senpai Oishi, él solo quería ir a casa por lo que se acomodo la chaqueta sintiendo el frío aunque el ambiente "ardía", camino a la salida comenzando con su camino, la suela desgastada de sus tenis se escuchaba en el callejón cuando escucho un leve grito proveniente de atrás, giro la cabeza y encontro a una figura corriendo en su dirección... era una chica por lo que distinguía.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita sea! - alguien grito, la chica paso a su lado y él se encogio de hombros, recordo que había olvidado algo en la barra por lo que regreso sobre sus pasos... el ambiente cálido lo hizo estremecerse, camino directo a la barra tomando el celular que había robado hace algunos meses, pidio un trago y lo bebio de inmediato dejando el dinero para caminar al baño, en el camino se encontro con más niños ricos que reían, por unos momentos se pregunto, ¿qué se sentiría tener dinero?, él lo tenía pero nunca era suyo así que no tenía sentido alguno, encontro el baño pero encontro una escena rara...

Retrocedio y salio de inmediato, prefería aguantarse, salio a la pista de baile y camino entre las personas bastante bebidas por lo que apresuro su paso, salio de nuevo y comenzo a andar cuando escucho risas que inundaron el callejón obscuro - Shhh, lindura... te gustara - reconocio la voz de un tipo algo mayor, al menos eso pensó, más adelante estaba el basurero y entonces lo vio... la chica de algunos momentos estaba acorralada entre tres tipos que manoseaban su cuerpo sin consideración alguna, la chica lloraba pero no decía nada, estaban cubriendo su boca... violación... tantas cosas se encerraban en esa palabra.

\- Hey - llamo con calma a los sujetos que giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y al verlo juro que estaban pálidos - Ella viene conmigo... es mi quita estrés de hoy, ¿qué diablos hacen? - siseo con un tono de furia, de inmediato estos se separaron arrojando el bolso de la chica que cayo en peso muerto al suelo mientras temblaba, los sujetos solo corrieron como si la vida se les fuera en ello, podía irse ya pero algo llamo su atención... ella no estaba respirando bien, ser alguien bueno no se le daba pero aún así se acerco hasta ella y entonces la luz de la luna cubrio su cuerpo... ¿un ángel?... si, eso debía ser la chica.

Su cabello cobrizo contrastaba con el tono de su piel, era de porcelana sin duda alguna, sus ojos caoba inundados en lágrimas, algo rojos pero igual hermosos, busto grande para los quince años que suponía tenía, piernas esbeltas y torneadas, el vestido que usaba era perfecto para ella, el blanco le iba muy bien, niña rica, lo noto cuando vio las cosas alrededor de su bolso - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto llamando su atención y entonces noto un inhalador de asma más allá, se apresuro a extenderselo pero ella solo temblo y cerro los ojos, no supo porque pero una suave caricia en su mejilla fue lo que hizo para calmarla.

La chica tomo el inhalador y con manos temblorosas lo condujo a sus labios, se quedo allí solo viendo como estos se movían, delicados, delineados perfectamente, incitadores al pecado - G-Gracias - la voz de un ángel, solo le sonrió un poco dando media vuelta, su trabajo estaba terminado, dio varios pasos y entonces... - ¡E-E-Espera! - giro la cabeza viendola de pie y entonces noto que el tirante derecho de su vestido estaba algo roto y lo sujetaba con miedo mientras un enorme sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, aquella imágen le concedio ver lo más perfecto que había visto en su vida y eso era algo digno de admirar.

Sus manos se movieron por si solas al despojarse de su chaqueta de cuero quedando tan solo con una camisa blanca de manga corta, la paso serenamente por sus hombros ayudandola a colocarsela y la cerro con una media sonrisa - ¿Vienes sola? - pregunto caminando a tomar sus cosas para meterlas en el bolso que le entrego con calma, la chica negó con la cabeza - S-Solo quiero i-ir a c-casa - algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus mejillas y él solo la jalo un poco para medio abrazarla, la chica cobriza solo lo abrazo pasando sus manos por su espalda provocandole un ligero temblor, se sentía... lleno de algo...

\- Te llevare a casa, ¿dónde vives? - pregunto viendola directamente a los ojos después de separarla un poco, sus labios se veían demasiado tentadores pero empujo esa idea lejos de su mente - C-Cerca d-del Hospital Central - asintió tomando su mano pero antes de dar pasos ella se apreto contra su cintura y no lo soporto más, la miro directamente a los ojos y la vio sonrojarse como un tomate - Lo siento - se disculpo antes de juntar sus labios en un suave beso que ella tardo en contestar... por primera vez en su vida Echizen Ryoma se sentía... cálido.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo I

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios de verdad.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tell Me What Is Love**

**Capítulo I  
**

Sus pies se detuvieron delante del portón de la que parecía ser la casa de ella, las luces estaban completamente apagadas y ella solo lo miraba con gesto nervioso, la había besado, joder que lo había hecho, sus labios eran suaves, dulces, cálidos, embriagadores, tímidamente le había correspondido, podía jurar que era su primer beso aunque no lo dijera y maldita sea que se sentía dichoso por aquello - R-Riuzaky Sakuno - murmuro ella y él la miro con una ceja arqueada hasta que entendio que era su nombre, sin duda alguna digno de un ángel si se lo preguntaban a él.

\- Echizen Ryoma... llegaste a salvo así que tengo que irme - hablo con voz pausada viendo que ella asentía conduciendo sus manos hacía la chaqueta por lo que la detuvo al tomarla de ambas manos sintiendola temblar, era demasiado linda para su propio bien - Se ve mejor en ti... nos vemos - se despidio depositando un suave beso en su frente y se alejo dando media vuelta, lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones, ella era alguien de mundo alto, jamás se iba fijar en alguien como él que tenía demonios grandes y una vida de mierda, lo mejor era dejarlo como estaba... sin hacerse ilusiones de más por supuesto.

Un suave tirón lo giro y entonces se quedo pasmado cuando aquellos labios se juntaron de nuevo con los suyos tomandolo desprevenido, la vio con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con la respiración agitada y con los nervios en cada parte de su cuerpo... le costo pero la sujeto con fuerza por la cintura y de la nuca para que no se separara, la pego por completo a su cuerpo sintiendo su cálidez, delineo con cautela su labio inferior colando su lengua cuando ella se lo permitio y juro que era el sabor de los dioses, un suave jadeo salio de los labios de ella y entonces se separo, era lo mejor porque sino no se iba a detener.

\- Ni siquiera te conozco... no me conoces - hablo pegando su frente con la de ella que respiraba igualmente con dificultad, ella era alguien que no debía mezclarse con alguien como él, no podía hacerle eso a alguien inocente, a alguien que podía ser feliz porque él no lo era, lo que seguramente ella veía como primer amor él lo veía como un rollo de una noche, sexo y ella hacer el amor, estudios y él robo, felicidad y él obscuridad, con la fuerza de voluntad que poseía se separo y dio varios pasos hacía atrás tomando aire, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, era lo correcto incluso para él.

\- Sera un bonito recuerdo pero no sera algo más... lo siento - vio la mirada de la cobriza que bajo la mirada jugando con sus manos y a punto de llorar por lo que solo giro el cuerpo pero debía colocar otra barrera por lo que sonrió ladinamente mientras buscaba un cigarrillo - Lo siento niña, las mujeres sin experiencia no me gustan, las aborresco, el beso fue solo una manera de calentarme para cuando encuentre a mi quita estrés... si fue tu primer beso entonces agradeceme que fuera yo y no esos tipos, espero no verte más niña - y dicho esto salio de allí casi corriendo... era lo mejor, lo era, lo era. 

* * *

La superficie blanda choco contra su espalda, su cama estaba demasiado blanda justo como necesitaba en esos momentos, varios de sus dedos viajaron hacía sus labios, su primer beso y había sido con un completo patán que primero se había mostrado como caballero para después descubrir su verdadera cara, todos los hombres eran iguales incluso su padre excepto amigos por supuesto, dio un leve suspiro cuando su celular comenzo a sonar, a buena hora sus amigos se enteraban que no estaba, mando solo un mensaje y lo apago, mañana tenía escuela y si no se dormía sus padres la reprenderían y no quería eso.

Cerro los ojos alejando de su mente la imágen de aquel chico de ojos gatunos, su cabello peliverde estaba desordenado, su chaqueta de cuero estaba en esos momentos en su closet, la camisa que portaba le quedaba demasiado bien, había notado que tenía varios músculos pero sin llegar a exagerar, estaba más alto que ella claro estaba, sus tenis desgastados le daban un aire de sexualidad... ¿o debía decir qué tan solo era sexy?, un sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas por completo y mordiendose el labio rodo sobre la cama, lo mejor era dormir y olvidar que su primer beso había sido... perfecto... quería matarse ya. 

* * *

Dos de la tarde y él salía de casa, sus padres o lo que sea que fueran se habían marchado de casa con la excusa barata de que ella quería recorrer el mundo, que se fueran mucho a la..., sabía porque se iban, se decía que Rob había hablado con ellos sobre su "accidente" y estos con algo de miedo habían decidido irse de viaje, ¡tremenda casualidad!, sabía que volverían porque él no le tenía miedo pero ella quiza un poco, quiza la otra semana ya estaban de vuelta y adiós tranquilidad, pero claro que lo habían dejado sin nada así que tenía que comenzar a robar sino quería morir de hambre, no lo deseaba.

Camino con paso calmado hacía alguna tienda cercana, quiza robar no era la mejor opción pero no conocía otro modo de vida - ¡Sakuno, espera, te lo puedo explicar! - instintivamente giro la cabeza hacía donde provenían los gritos y entonces la vio... estaba usando uniforme escolar y cargaba un bolso que suponía eran sus materiales escolares, se mordía el labio con fuerza y parecía a punto de llorar, detrás de ella iba una chica de coletas y... ¿Momoshiro?... escucho el sonido de un claxón y sus pies se movieron solos... y él que no quería volver a verla, nada estaba bien en esos momentos, era cada vez peor.

\- ¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno cuidado! - el grito de aquella chica retumbo en sus oídos mientras se apresuraba a empujar a la chica cobriza con él a su lado evitando el auto de alguien, un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo sisear de dolor mientras apretaba la cintura de ella que se removio de su agarre - ¡N-No me toques... alejate! - le gritoneo al reconocerlo mientras se levantaba de pie pero entonces noto la sangre en su frente, la chica de coletas llego corriendo - ¿Echizen? - si, si era Momo, ya se daba una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo allí - ¡Por Dios, creí que morirías! - la que parecía ser la amiga estaba medio llorando.

La misma intento tomar las manos de la cobriza que las bofeteo lejos de su cuerpo - ¡M-Me mentiste! ¡¿Sabes lo qué mis padres me harán?! ¡S-Sera tu culpa si termino en un internado, Tomoka tus padres me odiaran de por vida cuando se enteren de lo que has dicho! ¡¿Qué te engañe con Gakuto-kun y por eso sales con él?! ¡Estabas comprometida con él, estas loca al decirles que por mi habían terminado! ¡Y lo peor, sales con este tipo que seguro solo quiere tu dinero, eres una es... - el sonido de la bofetada resonó en toda la calle, la chica de coletas la miraba con demasiado furia pero... esperaba que esta se disculpara si eran amigas pero el no arrepentimiento llegó.

\- No te atrevas a llamarme estúpida, no es mi culpa que tú no tengas vida social, no es mi culpa que nadie quiera salir contigo por vestirte como te vistes, no es mi culpa que solo seas tú, ¡por eso lo dije!, porque mis padres creerían que eres una... ¡Eso!, debajo de esa ropa... así sería más fácil - las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos caoba mientras la miraba llena de dolor, la chica de coletas bajo la mirada mordiendose el labio quiza arrepentida de todo aquello - Y-Yo... S-Sakuno - intento acercarse pero esta solo retrocedio negando con la cabeza girando el cuerpo comenzando a caminar, él miro a la chica...

Sus pies se movieron por si solos y la siguio con prisa para sostenerla por la cintura sintiendola removerse, tomo su bolso y la sujeto de la mano comenzando con su camino hacía su casa... debía alejarse pero algo le decía que dejara de luchar contra ello, algo le decía que tan solo estuviera a su lado pero no quería ceder del todo porque en el fondo sabía que ella no merecía a alguien como él...

* * *

La sento en el sófa algo mullido mientras limpiaba su herida, ella ya no lloraba, tan solo estaba allí, con la vista perdida - Debes irte después de que te cure - sentencio con voz neutra aunque por dentro quería protegerla, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, coloco la gasa y se levanto tirando lo que había usado escuchando el chirriar de los resortes del sófa, la vio tomar su bolso y dirigirse hacía la puerta - G-Gracias de nuevo - hizo una torpe reverencia y salio de allí cerrando la puerta con cuidado, el silencio lo inundo así que fue capaz de escuchar sus sollozos desde el otro lado de la puerta, pasos y después más silencio.

\- Maldita sea - murmuro para salir de prisa, pensó que estaría corriendo como loca pero para su sorpresa estaba sentada en las escaleras abrazada a sus rodillas temblando por el llanto, algo dentro se oprimio al verla así, sin embargo, debía ser fuerte - Te dije que te fueras, ¿no entiendes? - pregunto de mala manera viendo que ella levantaba la mirada observandolo con más dolor pero se obligo a no sentir nada, tomo su bolso con movimientos desesperados e intento limpiar el llanto - ¡Que te vayas ahora! - le grito viendo que la cobriza solo giraba el cuerpo corriendo por las escaleras de prisa, la siguio con la mirada un poco.

Un golpe sordo resonó, dando un suspiro bajo y la vio en el suelo... era de verdad tonta pero le gustaba aunque no la conociera, la escucho gemir de dolor pero igual se levanto llorando y salio de allí sin mirar atrás, era lo mejor para los dos, ella era una buena persona, él no, así de fácil eran las cosas... el destino era un maldito con él por poner a alguien como ella en su camino, a su alcance sabiendo que nunca podría ser suya... nunca.

* * *

\- M-Mamá... y-yo no lo hice... l-lo j-juro... - aseguro sintiendo el golpe en la mejilla por parte de su padre que la miraba con demasiada furia, era la primera vez que le levantaban la mano, mentía, ya eran varias veces pero nunca con tanta fuerza, su vida no eran tan perfecta como las personas creían, decían que sus padres eran amables, lo eran pero siempre le exigían demasiado - ¡Te callas! ¡Eres una zorra, todo el mundo habla de lo malo que somos como padres! - grito este y ella solo se mordio el labio intentando dejar de llorar pero no podía, era inevitable, las lágrimas salían por si solas y no podía detenerlas en lo absoluto.

\- Pediras disculpas a los Osakada y punto - sentencio su padre saliendo de allí azotando la puerta mientras su madre salía igualmente, miro la ventana y sin pensarlo simplemente salio por ella, las enredaderas que estaban debajo de su balcón ayudaron demasiado a no caer... sin embargo, era ella y termino en el suelo, reprimio el grito de dolor al sentir doler su espalda, se levanto como pudo y comenzo a correr, lejos de todo aquello, lejos de la decepción de saber que nadie le creía, que su mejor amiga no lo era, que su primer beso venía de una persona que ni siquiera gustaba de ella... tan solo corrio intentando que dejara de doler.

Sus pasos se detuvieron delante de un puente, la idea de saltar no era tan mala, ella era una adolescente después de todo, quería conocer el amor, enamorarse de alguien bueno, sin embargo, nadie se iba a fijar en ella, lo sabía y Tomoka se lo había recalcado, era bonita pero lo cubría por miedo e inseguridad, sus manos se posaron en los barandales helados y cerro los ojos unos momentos, aventarse sería demasiado fácil pero ella deseaba, añoraba más que nada enamorarse antes de morir - S-Sentir a-amor - murmuro viendo los autos pasar debajo de ella... sería tan sencillo y ya pero no podía, no del todo.

\- ¿Amor? Es una estúpidez - giro la cabeza de inmediato encontrandose con Echizen Ryoma que fumaba un cigarrillo con total calma, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se mordio el labio - N-No lo es - murmuro bajo para que no la escuchara pero igual lo hizo y lo confirmo cuando este solto una leve carcajada - Te conocí ayer y tenía la idea de que eras alguien popular en la escuela, segura de ti misma como mínimo, no tonta, no imbécil, no tan llorona pero esa idea se esfumo hoy... eres imbécil, tonta, llorona, insegura y estas deseando sentir amor, ¿quién podría enamorarse de ti? - pregunto este mirandola directamente a los ojos.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y se desbordaron por sus mejillas como un signo más de debilidad - ¿No lo has sentido jamás verdad? - pregunto con el poco valor que poseía viendo que este tiraba su cigarrillo lejos, acorto la distancia que los separaba y la sostuvo con fuerza de las muñecas pegandola a los barandales del puente con demasiada fuerza - ¿Qué diablos sabes de mí? - pregunto este apretando demasiado sus muñecas, un gemido de dolor salio de sus labios, cerro brevemente los ojos sintiendolo apretar más, al parecer estaba de verdad enojado con ella, abrio los ojos suplicandole con la mirada que la dejara pero él no cedio en lo absoluto.

\- M-Me haces daño - murmuro mientras se removía entre sus brazos pero este no cedía, antes de darse cuenta estaba contra el piso y las manos de este se colaron por su camiseta, gimio al sentir sus manos frías, se removio intentando separarlo - D-Detente por favor... p-para, b-basta... n-no - súplico a media voz y fue cuando este se separo de ella con la respiración agitada, de inmediato quedo sentada en el suelo mordiendo fuertemente sus labios - Lo siento - se disculpo este y ella solo se mantuvo en silencio, en ese momento sintio algo, que quiza ella no era la única que en ese momento quería morir...

\- El amor no es una estúpidez - ataco con suavidad viendo que el peliverde la miraba, las lágrimas ya no salían pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas por el paso de las mismas hace tan solo unos momentos - Lo es para mi... no lo conozco, ese sentimiento es ajeno a mí - respondio este con total calma acomodandose la chaqueta que usaba, justo allí se dio cuenta que él sufría a su manera, su vida podía no ser un camino de rosas pero las vidas de otras personas eran peores - Algún día lo sentirás - respondio apoyando su cabeza contra los barandales cerrando un momento los ojos, el amor llegaba cuando menos se esperaba...

\- ¿Y si jamás lo siento? - pregunto este girando la cabeza para verla directamente, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ella tenía 16 años, no podía responder algo como aquello si debía ser sincera - N-No creo que eso suceda - aún así contesto aquello escuchando una suave risa de parte del peliverde que alzo la vista hacía el enorme cielo azul que se mostraba en esos momentos - No quiero sentirlo... el amor no es para mí - contesto colocandose de pie, sacudio el polvo de su pantalón de mezclilla al tiempo que prendía el cigarrillo, aquella imágen le concedio ver lo más perfecto y doloroso en su corta existencia...

\- Al contrario de ti... yo si quiero sentirlo... así que supongo que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, es algo así como una despedida... - murmuro haciendose a la idea de que jamás se iban a volver a encontrar, que sus caminos no habían sido para estar juntos, que ellos eran polos opuestos - ¿Y si te digo qué no quiero dejar de verte? - aquella pregunta murmurada en la obscuridad la tomo por sorpresa haciendo que se levantara de golpe para mirar al peliverde que por primera vez se veía serio, quiza un poco determinado, nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar dandose a entender que no sería tan malo conocerse.

\- ¿E-Eh? - Echizen Ryoma daba una imágen fría pero ella sentía que había algo más, dolor por ejemplo, ambos se acercaron movidos por algo que a su corta edad no entendían pero solo dentro de ellos entendían que la necesidad de estar juntos era algo más allá de entenderse, quedaron a milímetros tan solo mirandose el uno al otro como si hubieran descubierto un enorme secreto que solo ellos dos podrían ver - He luchado toda mi vida por decirme a mí mismo que estoy bien pero llegas tú y me haces decirme... que no quiero estar bien, no si no es contigo - murmuro este acariciando su mejilla con suavidad... adoración en su mirada.

Aquella caricia mando corrientes eléctricas a su cuerpo, la hizo sentirse por primera vez en su vida amada, deseada, querida, cerro brevemente los ojos permitiendose disfrutar del suave roce de aquella mano rasposa contra su piel suave - Tú eres como un ángel, yo estoy... jodido... detenme ahora - súplico este inclinandose un poco a sus labios, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, todo parecía lejano en ese momento - B-Besame - y con esa simple palabra ella entendía que no quería que Ryoma se alejara porque algo le decía que lo necesitaba, que ambos se necesitaban con desesperación... con algo más allá de ellos.

Sus labios se movieron como si se hubieran conocido durante largo tiempo, las manos viajaron de aquí para allá porque ambos demostraron que tenían miedo de estar soñando, de que no estuvieran juntos, se aferro a su cuello para que no se separara, era desesperación, anhelo, sentimientos mezclados en un cúmulo que no tenía nombre, que no querían nombrarlo, las manos de él la levantaron y la pego al barandal con desesperación consumiendo su aliento, dandole del suyo, no querían separarse, no lo deseaban, a su corta edad se sentían completos, llenos de algo que solo ellos dos podrían entender.

Se miraron con sonrisas imperceptibles, juntaron sus frentes y se dieron cuenta de que... no era amor lo que sentían pero era algo más intenso que aquel sentimiento... necesidad. 

* * *

Aún no sabía bien como es que habían terminado en su departamento o mejor dicho en la azotea del edificio donde vivía, se escuchaban algunas risas, música pero él solo podía escuchar la respiración de Sakuno que estaba recostada a su lado - ¿No vas a volver a casa? - pregunto girando el cuerpo para poder admirarla, fue entonces cuando noto el moretón en su mejilla derecha, un golpe, quiza la vida de ella no era tan perfecta como había pensado en primera instancia, sus dedos acariciaron el golpe escuchando un leve quejido de sus labios, él estaba acostumbrado pero no deseaba verla a ella lastimada, en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Quieres qué me vaya? - pregunto ella en un murmullo sonriendo ligeramente, negó de inmediato, no, no lo deseaba, solo deseaba tenerla para siempre a su lado - Si te quedas puede que te regañen más - aseguro y ella solo rió un poco encogiendose de hombros, no esperaba aquella respuesta si debía ser sincero - No quiero que te hagan daño - murmuro tomandola con suavidad de la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo sintiendo la cálidez que desprendía de su cuerpo, acomodo el mentón en el hueco de su cuello mientras ella enterro el rostro en su pecho, cálidez era lo que sentía en ese momento, algo que no entendía.

\- M-Me ire al amanecer... s-solo u-un momento más - pidio la cobriza y él asintió cerrando los ojos para abandonarse a un mundo que solo ellos dos iban a conocer, la sintio quedarse poco a poco dormida en sus brazos pero él no dormiría, no, lo único que añoraba era verla allí a su lado temiendo que al despertar no estuviera consigo, que solo fuera un sueño, que la vida fuera tan injusta como para hacerle creer que estaba pero no era así, su vida era una mierda en verdad y si ella podía darle una razón para vivir la iba a proteger a costa de su vida, era una promesa que hacía en silencio y que iba a cumplir sin duda alguna.

Era consciente de que él en verdad tenía demasiados demonios, una vida llena de lodo pero por una vez en esa vida deseaba ser egoísta, deseaba tener "el premio mayor", ella lo era, lo valía, así lo sentía, así se lo decían, miro sus rasgos finos que en ese momento se encontraban en total serenidad, beso su frente sonriendo cuando una leve sonrisa se instalo en sus labios... ¿amor?, él jamás lo había sentido, no sabía ni siquiera si deseaba sentirlo pero por una vez en su vida deseaba algo como jamás había deseado nada, deseaba... sentir con la cobriza que dormía a su lado e iba a hacer todo lo posible por amarla... por amar por primera vez.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo II

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tell Me What Is Love**

**Capítulo II  
**

Una suave risa escapo de sus labios al sujetarse con fuerza de las agarraderas del balcón de Sakuno, ella se había marchado a su casa antes de que amaneciera aunque bueno como todo caballero la había acompañado, ahora, justo en ese momento la noche había caído, los padres de la cobriza se habían marchado, al menos eso dejaba en claro los atuendos que usaban y la limusina que habían abordado, llego al balcón y tomo aire, estaba un poco cansado, había discutido con Momo sobre su novia, la chica de coletas que había insultado a su... ¿qué eran?, tan solo sabía que compartieron besos pero no sabía que relación tenían.

Miro la habitación completamente oscura, las cortinas estaban descorridas por lo que podía ver todo lo de adentro pero a ella no la veía, una tenúe luz se escapaba de lo que suponía era el sanitario, toco con suavidad la ventana de su balcón causando vibraciones y la puerta del sanitario se abrio de inmediato dejando ver a la cobriza que aún a oscuras se veía como una Diosa, ella camino de prisa hacía la puerta del balcón para abrir la misma y darle la espalda de inmediato, entro sintiendo la cálidez del ambiente - Quería verte antes de dormir para soñar contigo - le indico antes de abrazarla por la espalda sintiendola temblar.

\- ¿Sakuno? ¿Qué tienes? - pregunto intentando que ella diera media vuelta pero no quería, desesperado por aquello la tomo de las muñecas y la hizo girar de golpe... la ira invadio cada parte de su cuerpo, tenía un corte en el labio inferior, el pómulo derecho morado, mucho más que ayer, y un corte en la ceja que había sido curado con una vendoleta, sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados, mataría a quien sea que le hubiera puesto la mano encima, eso iba a hacer en ese momento, ¿cómo planeaba protegerla sino la tenía cerca?, se enojo consigo mismo por ser tan idiota, por ser un reverendio imbécil al no protegerla.

\- M-Mi padre no estaba contento con lo que Tomoka dijo... mamá no hizo nada... e-e-ella no hizo nada - las lágrimas acudieron a sus hermosos ojos y él tan solo se apresuro a limpiarlas pero no podía puesto que ella se escondio en su pecho llorando con fuerza, la sujeto entre sus brazos intentando calmarla pero ella solo lloraba más fuerte - Tranquila, no volvera a tocarte, lo prometo - aseguro besando sus cabellos y dibujando caricias en su espalda para intentar confortarla pero no lograndolo del todo, hablaría con su amigo para solucionar ese problema porque sino entre ellos si que iba a crecer un problema quisiera o no.

Porque nadie la iba a lastimar - R-Ryoma... no me dejes sola - súplico a media voz y asintió de inmediato, si ella lo necesitaba siempre iba a estar con ella, siempre, no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera... Sakuno era su vida desde que la conocio. 

* * *

Sonrió al verlo acariciar la herida de su mejilla, en cuanto había llegado a casa se hizo la dormida esperando por ir a la escuela, fue su sorpresa cuando su padre le dijo que no iría, no esa semana y que después la golpeara en cuanto comenzo a preguntar porque no iba a asistir, su madre había visto como la golpeaba y no había hecho nada, la persona que se suponía era quien tenía que protegerla no lo hacía, tan solo veía pero ahora en los brazos cálidos del peliverde se sentía querida y amada, la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con candado y sabía que sus padres no la despertarían en cuanto llegaran, era su rutina.

Por lo que simplemente disfrutaría de su tiempo al lado de este, toda la noche - ¿Te duele? - pregunto y negó con la cabeza, punzaba pero no deseaba preocuparlo en lo absoluto por eso prefirio no decirlo - Arreglare que esa chica diga la verdad, lo prometo - asintió ante aquello puesto que confiaba en él, era lo que más deseaba, que se arreglaran las cosas para que su padre no le alzara la mano - Gracias - agradecio con una tierna sonrisa y con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas - Quiero llevarte a un lado, ¿vienes? - lo miro sorprendida, es decir, era de noche, estaba bien siempre y cuando sus padres no se enteraran pero...

\- ¿A d-dónde? - pregunto viendo una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de este que beso castamente sus labios para sentarse sobre la superficie blanda de la cama y tomarla de la mano con suavidad - Me gustan mucho las carreras de motos aunque no tengo una propia pero corro hoy... ven conmigo - le pidio este con un brillo en los ojos que no le había visto hasta ese momento, era como un brillo de pureza a su parecer por eso no dudo en asentir con la cabeza y este la arrastro para que se levantara indicandole que debía cambiarse - Usa algo cómodo pero con estilo - le pidio y asintió caminando a su closet para buscar algo cómodo para la noche.

Tomo su atuendo y corrio al sanitario escuchando una suave risa de parte de Ryoma y es que ella no pensaba en lo absoluto vestirse con este en su habitación, salio después de varios minutos con un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas que le llegaban a los tobillos de color café que contrastaban con el blanco del pantalón, se coloco una blusa de tirantes delgados y encima una chaqueta café, su cabello estaba atado en un moño y el peliverde solo sonrió desviando la mirada - Te ves... bonita - le comento provocando que un sonrojo cubriera por completo sus mejillas... le gustaba verse bonita si solo era para Ryoma, solo para él. 

* * *

El ambiente estaba como cada noche, música estridente, risas de todos lados, el sonido de las motocicletas, algunos gritos, motores rugientes - Tranquila, no te sucedera nada - aseguro viendo que ella se relajaba puesto que apretaba con fuerza su brazo, le encantaba sentirla cerca, el calor que desprendía era algo único, tomo su mano con suavidad entrelazando sus dedos y besando castamente sus labios - ¡Echizen! - giro la cabeza viendo a Momo que corría donde él tan efusivo como siempre pero no estaba solo, la amiga de Sakuno venía de su mano, la sintio temblar por lo que apreto su mano en señal de apoyo.

\- Tenemos que hablar Momo... pero ella viene con nosotros, espera aquí, te vigilare desde allá - señalo hacía su izquierda y la cobriza asintió mordiendo un poco su labio, no estaba del todo convencida, al menos eso decía su rostro pero aún así confiaba en él, solto su mano y les indico a los otros dos que caminaran, su amigo más o menos sabía lo que le iba a decir - Dile la verdad a tus padres niña o habrá problemas porque no pienso permitir que le alzen la mano a mi novia - no sabía que eran pero él daba por hecho que era su novia y que jamás iba a pemitir que de nuevo le alzaran la mano, ni siquiera él mismo.

\- Arreglalo Momo o tendremos problemas - le sentencio a su amigo para ir donde Sakuno, más allá vio a su medio hermano Ryoga que caminaba donde ella pues parecía alguien de dinero en medio de todos ellos, la tomo de la cintura escuchando un respingo de su parte, la pego por completo a su cuerpo viendo a su hermano que sonreía un poco al ver la escena - Normalmente no traes a tus quita estrés a las carreras, dices que te quitan la concentración... ¿ella es especial?, es bonita, muy bonita - le indico este con una sonrisa socarrona, se apresuro a darle la vuelta para que se escondiera en su pecho, era lo mejor.

\- Es mi novia así que solo lo dire una vez... mantente lejos de ella, no me quieres como enemigo - siseo preso de la furia y este tan solo sonrió girando el cuerpo, sabía que cada que la llevara tenía que cuidarla de personas como Ryoga, personas malas, la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara y le sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo con ella, una sonrisa ladina, aún sin sentimientos pero esperaba que cambiara pronto - Correre y es en parejas, no te lo pediría pero, ¿quieres intentarlo? - pregunto viendo que ella abría los ojos y temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos, sin embargo, asintió con un hermoso sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Por razones como aquellas era que le gustaba, quiza que la quería - Vamos - la tomo de la muñeca para guiarla hacía donde su moto donde varias personas los miraron curiosos, no era normal que corriera con una chica como Sakuno y mucho menos que la tomara de la mano pero no quería correr con alguien que no fuera ella, se monto sobre la moto y le indico que debía darle la espalda exteniendole su cinturón para pasarlo por las cinturas de ambos, no quería llevarla pero quería enseñarle esa parte de su vida, la adrenalina era como una parte vital en su vida y quería compartirla con la parte entera de su vida, con ella.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada - aseguro sintiendola asentir con la cabeza, los gritos del anunciador se escucharon en todos lados, cerro los ojos unos momentos mientras comenzaba la cuenta y pensó que antes que ganar tenía que protegerla así que terminaría con la carrera cuanto antes... ganaría para ella. 

* * *

El motor rugio al tiempo que emprendía la marcha, un grito inevitable salio de sus labios al sentir como Ryoma hacía el movimiento "del caballito", sus cabellos se agitaron y cerro los ojos por instinto, emprendio la marcha como normalmente lo haría una motocicleta y se aferro con sus manos a la cintura de este por mucho que sintiera el cuerpo de gelatina, el viento chocaba contra su rostro sin piedad, sus pulmones respiraban con prisas, se mordio el labio intentando no abrir los ojos, una curva pronunciada por lo que sintio al moverse la motocicleta la hizo gritar de nuevo, alzo un poco la cabeza y vio a los demás conductores.

\- ¡Echizen! - alguien grito por encima del viento y un golpe los hizo serpentear, iba a matar a quien sea que había hecho, al menos en la mente, sintio que Ryoma pisaba el acelerador puesto que las rayas de la carretera se difuminaban demasiado pronto, cerro los ojos de inmediato y se permitio sentir lo que estaba viviendo, era increíble la sensación de adrenalina pero aún estaba ese miedo que siempre tenía de todo, varias curvas más y entonces escucho gritos que zumbaron en sus oídos demasiado cerca, el peso delantero de la moto se perdio y sintio las cálidas manos de Ryoma en su cintura desabrochando el cinturón.

\- Tranquila, ya llegamos - susurro este y ella abrio los ojos sintiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría, estaba dispuesta a gritarle algo pero cuando vio su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando guardo silencio, fue cuando entendio que a él le gustaba eso y que quería mostrarselo, por eso le había pedido que montara la moto con él, porque la adrenalina era importante para el peliverde - ¿G-Ganamos? - pregunto con una sútil sonrisa intentando alejar las lágrimas que casi resbalan de sus mejillas, lo menos que necesitaba era verlo mal por su culpa, por sus miedos, él asintió efusivamente y tan solo le regalo un beso como premio.

Le importo poco si alguien los veía pero solo quería besarlo, se separo juntando sus frentes cuando sintio que alguien los separaba abruptamente - ¡Mantente alejado de él zorra! - un tirón en su cabello la hizo gemir de dolor, miro al frente viendo a Ryoma ser golpeado por un chico de cabello peliplateado, antes de darse cuenta estaba contra el suelo de espaldas con alguien que realmente intentaba matarla - ¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno! ¡Sueltala hija de puta! - reconocio la voz de Tomoka entre todo el escándalo, aún después de todo estaba intentando ayudarla pero suponía que no podía del todo porque no la veía pero ese no era el asunto.

Intento quitarse a la chica de encima pero no podía del todo, uso su codo para golpearla en el mentón escuchando su grito histérico - ¡Maldita zorra! - le grito, ella no podía quitarsela del todo, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, los gritos del amigo de Ryoma llegaron a sus oídos mientras que los de Tomoka se escuchaban cerca, desesperada porque algo malo pudiera sucederle a él como pudo enlazo sus piernas a la cintura de la chica colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, la apreto contra su cuerpo estampando su puño en su rostro y a continuación llevar sus uñas a su cuello arañandola con fuerza, escucho el grito de la chica.

Saboreo el sabor métalico de la sangre pero le dio lo mismo, la avento hacía atrás escuchando su espalda chocar contra el suelo y corrio donde ella para subirse a su cuerpo y comenzar a golpearla sin piedad, la jalo del cabello escuchando sus lloriqueos pero le dio lo mismo - ¡Ryoma, maldita sea, sueltenme! - el miedo la inundo por completo y por esa simple razón jalo de los cabellos a la chica para levantarla y aventarla contra una motocicleta que vio escuchando un grito de dolor de nueva cuenta, aparto el cabello de su rostro intentando visualizar la pelea del peliverde, le dolía la cabeza, su cuello ardía y sentía la sangre en los dientes.

Ryoma estaba en el suelo recibiendo golpes entre tres chicos mientras a su amigo Momo lo tenían en el suelo sujetado entre varios chicos, Tomoka estaba siendo sostenida por algunas chicas que la miraron con miedo al ver seguramente a su amiga en el suelo llorando y golpeada, sin dudarlo en un instante corrio donde este para abalanzarse sobre uno y golpearlo en la espalda, el tipo se levanto con ella en la espalda, sabía que no le iba a terner piedad y por esa simple razón coloco ambas manos en el cuello de este viendo que tenían bates con los cuales habían golpeado a su novio porque lo era sin necesidad de preguntar.

\- ¡Sakuno! - un grito más de Tomoka fue lo suficiente como para caer al piso y tomar de prisa el bat, sin pensarlo y cerrando los ojos golpeo al chico de cabello peliplateado en el rostro y el silencio se hizo, abrio los ojos viendo que el bat había dado en su mejilla derecha, un hilillo de sangre resbalo de sus labios y sintio el miedo cuando este bajo la mirada, el sonido de más motos se hizo presentes - ¡El bando enemigo llego, es hora de irnos! - alguien grito y personas pasaron al lado suyo, el chico de cabello peliplateado que estaba atado en una coleta pequeña baja la estaba mirando fijamente, parecía como analizandola o algo.

\- Puri - fue lo único que dijo y giro el cuerpo alejandose, ella de inmediato se levanto para ver a Ryoma que estaba en el suelo... de verdad que iba a matar a los causantes de que estuviera lastimado. 

* * *

\- ¡R-Ryoma! - sentía un dolor en su costado derecho que le estaba costando horrores calmarse para no gritar, apostaba a que tenía el labio medio roto, un ojo medio morado y unos huesos rotos en la pierna derecha pero bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar de un ataque entre varios chicos contra uno?, nada bueno iba a salir de allí y ahora lo sabía por eso estaba en ese estado, intento enfocar su vista en Sakuno que estaba llorando, estaba igualmente lastimada, eso lo iba a pagar el bando de Niou costara lo que costara - Shhh, tranquila, estoy bien - le indico intentando sonreir pero no podía del todo, odiaba verla llorar de verdad.

\- ¡Echizen! - el grito de Momo llego a sus oídos y visualizo a su amigo que intentaba por todos los medios ayudarlo pero sin lastimarlo - I-Iremos a mi casa, lo ayudaran allá - miro a la novia de Momo, la amiga de Sakuno que sostenía a esta contra su pecho mientras lloraba, jamás había esperado un ataque como aquel, de verdad que no, es decir, ambos barrios se llevaban mal pero no era para tanto, mucho menos para atacar de la manera que lo habían hecho, con ayuda de varios de sus amigos lo subieron a un auto y sintio el abrazo de la cobriza que intentaba no llorar pero aún así ligeros sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

\- Tranquila... Sakuno por favor no llores - le súplico viendo que alzaba su vista e intentaba sonreirle... él realmente la quería - Sakuno... te quiero - noto su mirada asombrada, quiza era poco tiempo, quiza no se conocían, quiza ella se alejaría después de lo sucedido pero tenía que decirselo porque así lo sentía, así se sentía en ese preciso momento... la quería y se había dado cuenta que no podía mentirse... la quería. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tell Me What Is Love**

**Capítulo III  
**

Lo miro recargada desde la puerta cerrada, estaba mejor que cuando tenía toda la sangre cubriendo su rostro, su labio no se veía hinchado pero en cambio el ojo derecho si, su pierna derecha había sido vendada y le habían colocado un yeso después de acomodarle los huesos entre varios doctores, Tomoka se había comportado bien con ellos y se lo agradecía, habían hablado y ahora estaban como antes, si a hablar se le decía llorar y abrazarse como locas pero es que ella era su única amiga y mejor amiga de hecho, la conocía desde niñas y por eso sus padres le habían creído de que se quedaría a dormir en su casa.

Sin embargo, solo estaría con él, solo Ryoma era quien le preocupaba, él le había dicho que la quería y ella también lo quería - R-Ryoma, ¿t-te sientes mejor? - pregunto caminando con calma hacía la cama donde este se encontraba recostado - Si, me siento mejor, ¿cómo estas tú?, no creo que tuvieras experiencia en las peleas pero... le has dado una buena a aquella chica - comento este con una ligera sonrisa causandole una sonrisa a ella que solo asintió con la cabeza, claro que era su primer pelea, jamás le había cruzado por la cabeza agarrarse a golpes con alguien y mucho menos con una chica pero... no había estado mal.

\- Lo siento, no debí llevarte... que te hayan golpeado es mi culpa - se disculpo este y negó de inmediato con la cabeza, no era su culpa, incluso si lo pensaba no lo era, de verdad se había divertido quitando el hecho de que se había agarrado una buena con la chica - N-No es tu culpa... estoy bien - concluyo viendo que él solo se sentaba en la cama con un gran esfuerzo, se despojo de los tenis y se subio a la misma para sentarse a su lado y verlo a los ojos - R-Ryoma... te quiero - murmuro sintiendo su cara enrojecer por completo, noto la sorpresa en sus ojos para después dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios... una sonrisa sincera.

\- También te quiero Sakuno - susurro este tomando su rostro entre sus manos para inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los suyos, aquel simple contacto mando corrientes electricas a cada parte de su cuerpo, sus pómulos se encendieron cuando sus labios se juntaron en un cálido beso, probablemente el primero en el cual ambos transmitían tanto sentimiento, cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por este que poco a poco la fue recostando en la suave cama devorando sus labios con ternura pero al mismo tiempo con pasión, el aire les hizo falta así que se separaron jadeando, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ambos después del beso.

Ryoma se acomodo en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma y ella temblo un poco, aquella caricia le hizo cosquillas pero también sintio algo pesado en su vientre, cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por la respiración pausada del de ojos gatunos para cerrar poco a poco los ojos y dormir un poco después de toda la noche agitada. 

* * *

Sin duda alguna era la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto alguna vez, estaba simplemente hermosa recostada sobre las sábanas con el cabello revuelto, los labios dejando escapar ligeros resoplidos, era hermosa, entonces los recuerdos de la noche lo golpearon, no debía dejar que Sakuno lo tocara demasiado, solo besos y no caricias, tenía que acatar esa órden, la sintio removerse y entonces fue poco a poco abriendo los ojos, le sonrió un poco mientras se sentaba en la cama y tallaba sus ojos en un gesto demasiado tierno para su propio bien y es que ella era demasiado tierna y él... él estaba bien jodido.

\- Sakuno... debemos hablar - vio su expresión de pánico en el rostro así que intento tomar sus manos pero se detuvo, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, después de pensar una y otra vez en el asunto el remordimiento había llegado a su cuerpo, no podía estar como si nada cuando tenía una relación con alguien como ella, alguien pura - R-Ryoma - le sonrió un poco pero aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, debía dejar de jugar, no le haría ningun bien a los dos - ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - le pregunto con seriedad viendo que ella asentía de inmediato con la cabeza, esperaba de verdad que lo aceptara porque de lo contrario todo terminaría.

\- No me toques a no ser que te de permiso... no me gusta que la gente me toque - dicho esto bajo un poco la mirada, lo menos que quería era verla llorando por su culpa, no estaba en sus planes ser un animal con la única persona que lo quería - ¿P-Por qué? - pregunto en un susurro y él solo desvío aún más la mirada, no podía verla - Por favor Sakuno, no preguntes... solo prometelo - le pidio suplicante y escucho un suspiro de su parte, pensó que se iría pero solo escucho un débil si lo que lo hizo soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo, se sentía culpable, demasiado culpable por hacerle eso pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- Gracias - agradecio con una leve sonrisa para acercar sus dedos hacía su mano pero se detuvo, tenía que tener límites pero... ¿cómo esperaba tener una relación con ella sino podía tocarla y viceversa?, sería muy difícil pero tampoco estaba en sus planes simplemente dejarla irse y ya, no, claro que no, ella le pertenecía desde el primer momento, no planeaba dejarla irse. 

* * *

Caminaba con tranquilidad a su casa o al menos eso intentaba, no entendía porque tan de repente el peliverde le había pedido algo como aquello, se habían tomado un poco de las manos pero ahora parecía que no quería que lo tocara, era un tanto confuso aquello, Tomoka se había marchado con aquel chico pelinegro y Ryoma le había dedicado un débil, "te veo después", que solo logro dejarla un poco dolida, después de la pelea suponía que todo estaría bien, que estarían como si nada hubiera pasado pero parecía por completo lo contrario, ni siquiera la había besado, solo se había despedido con la mano, como si fueran amigos.

No eran amigos y los dos lo sabían, eran mucho más que amigos así que solo podía decir que le dolía aquello - ¡Nena! - el grito de su madre a mitad de la calle la sobresalto demasiado, miro a los balcones de la casa y la visualizo allí saludandola con la mano, siempre parecía que nunca le habían hecho nada las noches anteriores aunque no era así, le sonrió alzando la mano y alejo los pensamientos del de ojos gatunos de su mente para apresurar el paso, no quería otra reprimenda, a penas coloco un pie en la casa su madre se abalanzo sobre ella para besar sus mejillas en repetidas ocasiones causandole mucho miedo.

\- ¿P-Pasa algo mamá? - pregunto viendo los ojos brillosos de su madre que le sonrió con dirección a la sala así que esta solo la jalo mientras ella solo la miraba como si hubiera perdido un tornillo, no se le haría extraño en lo absoluto - Tenemos visitas - le indico esta y solo asintió desconcertada, de pronto se vio en la sala mirando seguro a unos amigos de sus padres y a... sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver al chico de la noche anterior, el que le había pegado a Ryoma y al que ella le hubiera estrellado un bat en el rostro, sin embargo, parecía no tener ni una marca de aquella pelea cuando debía ser lo contrario.

\- Mucho gusto Sakuno-san - saludo este con una leve reverencia, no quedaba ni rastro del chico de la noche anterior, sino tan solo de un chico de 18 o 19 años de la alta sociedad y la ropa que usaba le confirmaba aquello - Nena, es la familia Masaharu, Niou-kun quería conocerte así que aquí estan... él ha pedido permiso para salir en una cita contigo - y eso si que la dejo como peso en muerto, ¡ella tenía novio!, solo que había un problema, no podía decirlo y mucho menos siendo quien era, claro que no se avergonzaba de él pero sabía que sus padres no estarían para nada contentos con Ryoma y no quería más regaños.

\- No ahora, tranquila... ¿qué te parece el sábado? - pregunto este con una ligera sonrisa y el miedo la recorrio por completo, claro que no, él debía saber con quien estaba la noche anterior, seguro le iba a hacer cosas malas, la amenazaría o algo así - No, claro que no, no tiene clases así que pueden salir hoy, solo que primero se arreglara, ¿verdad Sakuno? - y ella en ese momento quizo matar a su madre por abrir la boca sin saber que ella realmente no deseaba salir para nada, el peliplateado asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa por lo que fue arrastrada por su madre hacía su habitación... eso no estaba bien, nada bien. 

* * *

\- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo como eso Echizen? - le pregunto Momo y él solo suspiro, no era nada que no fuera verdad, no podía ensuciar lo que era Sakuno, era un ángel y él un demonio, así eran las cosas - No quiero joderla como lo estoy yo... intento protegerla - aseguro llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios escuchando que el pelinegro solo suspiraba en señal de negación - Si querías eso entonces en primera instancia no le hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia - y su amigo tenía toda la razón pero tampoco era como si su cerebro hubiera aceptado que solo fueran amigos, él no deseaba eso, él deseaba mucho más con la cobriza.

\- Lo sé pero... la quiero - y lo siguiente que sucedio fue que su amigo se levanto como si de un resorte se tratara para verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula casi en el piso, no esperaba menos - ¡E-Entonces deja que te toque! - le grito este feliz y él solo gruño para que bajara la voz, Momo entendio así que de inmediato tomo asiento carraspeando un poco - He tenido una vida de mierda Momo, todo el barrio lo sabe, los chicos lo saben, no quiero que ella... este enterada de ello - tenía miedo, miedo de que si Sakuno se enteraba lo dejara como todo mundo lo había dejado, no lo deseaba, le aterraba la simple idea.

\- Algún día lo sabra y los dos lo sabemos Echizen, tendra que enterarse en algún momento si es tu novia, no se ve como la clase de chica que te dejaría después de saber lo que has pasado, lo noto así que por una vez en tu jodida vida confía en las personas - le pidio Momo y negó de inmediato con la cabeza, no era que no confiara en la cobriza, era que sentía asco de sí mismo como para ser tocado por ella - He pensado que lo mejor es que la deje ahora, antes de que le haga más daño - no mentía, lo había pensado toda la noche pero esa idea solo logro que le causara vértigo, nuevamente no podía hacerlo, no podía.

\- Entonces hazlo - dictamino su amigo colocandose de pie causandole un ceño fruncido, por lo normal el ojilila estaría pataleando y haciendo más escándalo del que le gustaba ante esa idea así que no entendía porque había dicho eso - Solo dile que se acabo, siempre haces eso con tus otros polvos... ella sera una más - y antes de darse cuenta estaba de pie estampando su puño en la cara de su amigo que sonrió ligeramente sacandolo de sus casillas, ¡¿cómo diablos se atrevía a decir que Sakuno era un polvo más?!, lo iba a matar, eso iba a hacer justo en ese momento por hablar de esa manera de la persona que quería.

\- ¡Te voy a... - no termino la frase cuando el sonido de su celular lo distrajo, aparto al ojilila que escupio un poco de sangre mirando el número de la cobriza en el identificador de llamadas - ¿Sucede algo Sakuno? - el pulso le temblo cuando escucho lo que le decía, estaba aterrada por lo que noto en su voz - Te encontrare, no temas - y dicho esto colgó mirando a su amigo que lo miraba con una expresión confusa - Momo, necesito un auto - su amigo asintió de inmediato y él solo pensó que Niou Masaharu iba a terminar sin piernas... eso iba a suceder. 

* * *

No habían intercambiado palabras, bueno, llevaban tan solo dos minutos caminando fuera de su casa así que era más que normal, antes de salir de la misma le había hablado a Ryoma con el miedo a flor de piel así que esperaba que estuviera allí con ella cuanto antes, tenía mucho miedo, cruzaron algunas calles y ella agradecio a Dios de que estas se encontraran concurridas - Sigo sin creer que Echizen te tenga como novia, no tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte ahora y tú no podrías decir nada - y antes de darse cuenta este la jalo hacía una pared estrellando su cuerpo para acorrarla, el miedo recorrio cada parte de ella.

\- Me golpeaste con un bat, lo mínimo que te haría sería... violarte - cerro los ojos presa del miedo hasta que sintio como este era alejado de su cuerpo, abrio los ojos y vio al peliverde dandole una patada al chico del cabello gris que solo sonreía - Manten tus sucias manos alejadas de mi novia - siseo este alzando su puño, corrio de inmediato donde él para sostenerlo por la cintura, dandose cuenta de su error, el peliverde no quería que lo tocara, eso no estaba bien, si lo golpeaba y alguien conocido los veía la guerra vendría - ¿Sucias? Echizen... tú estas más sucio - dictamino este y entonces sintio la tensión en el cuerpo de su novio, aquello le había afectado demasiado al peliverde.

\- Cierra la puta boca, te quiero lejos de Sakuno o entonces mi barrio con gusto ira al tuyo a romperte cada puto hueso - el tal Niou solo sonrió aún más, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había abrazado cuando no le había dado el permiso, su novio la tomo de la mano para jalarla con brusquedad hacía un BMW negro, abrio la puerta y la hizo entrar con un empujón que termino con un golpe en el capo, se mordio el labio para no quejarse viendo que azotaba la puerta y después entraba como un rayo pisando el acelerador, se apresuro a abrochar su cinturón intentando no comenzar a llorar por su actitud fría.

\- R-Ryoma - lo llamo con suavidad y él solo manejo como un loco, se mordio el labio para no decir algo más, era lo mejor, sentía que lo mejor en ese momento era guardar silencio. 

* * *

Estaba rompiendo todas las reglas al llevarla a la Casona, donde residían sus generales por decirlo así, eran sus amigos, sus hermanos, era una casa de "adinerados" solo que con su toque claro estaba, se sentía abrumado por las sensaciones de hace tan solo poco tiempo, las palabras de Niou se repetían en su mente, claro que él estaba más sucio que nada, lo sabía a la perfección aunque eso lo jodiera más de lo que ya estaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la Casona tenía con todo lo que soñaba, desde que había trabajado en el arte de robos y vender droga la habían montado entre todos, un espacio donde fueran libres.

Ahí se sentía como en una casa, sin los gritos y golpes de su padre, sin las aventuras de su madre que gritaban en pleno acto sexual, a ellos les daba la mitad o menos de la mitad de lo que ganaba y eso eran solo los robos, la venta de drogas y otras cosas iba para la Casona y para la venganza de las personas que tanto puto daño le habían causado, en sus planes nunca había estado llevarla allí pero justo en ese momento estaba estacionando, bajo del auto para abrir su puerta y jalarla de la mano sin ninguna consideración, cerro la puerta del garage sin ver los demás autos lujosos emprendiendo el camino hacía dentro.

Abrio la puerta y lo recibio el caos de siempre, el sonido de los videojuegos, la mesa de billar y los gritos y risas de sus amigos que al verlo lo miraron extrañados - Es mi novia - gruño para dirigirse a las habitaciones a paso rápido, escucho un leve quejido de parte de Sakuno pero solo continuo con su camino hasta entrar en los pasillos de la última planta puesto que esta constaba de tres plantas, camino hasta la segunda puerta y la abrio dejando ver su dormitorio, el que solo usaba cuando estaba harto de la casa donde vivía con aquellos monstruos, cerro la puerta con seguro y solto su mano para tomarla del rostro con fuerza.

\- Date una ducha, no quiero que tengas su olor - le señalo una puerta a la derecha pero ella negó con la cabeza, detestaba que le llevaran la contraria y mucho más cuando estaba furioso - N-No... ¿p-por qué estas así? - le pregunto intentando tocarlo y fue una reacción instintiva alejar sus manos de un manotazo viendo el dolor en sus ojos caoba - Te dije que no me tocaras sin mi permiso - le espeto con odio puro viendo que la cobriza solo retrocedía bajando la mirada a punto de llorar, fue entonces cuando noto que estaba siendo cruel con Sakuno, que ella no tenía la culpa de los demonios que lo estaban consumiendo.

\- Q-Quiero irme a casa... no puedo contigo, no cuando estas así - y era la primera vez en que su novia le hablaba así, con la voz temblorosa pero con determinación en la misma, suspiro y negó con la cabeza - Hay cosas que no entiendes y que no quiero decirte pero este soy yo... este que esta aquí delante soy yo en verdad, el Ryoma que conociste esta guardado de momento porque se acaba de dar cuenta de que soy demasiado indulgente contigo - era verdad, si empezaba a dejar que lo tocara cuando le diera la gana iba a tener sentimientos más intensos por ella y no podía darse ese lujo, no en su mundo, no ahora.

\- ¿Indulgente? ¿Escondido? D-Deberías haberme dicho que eras esto, p-puedo soportar no tocarte pero no puedo soportar que seas así... m-me da miedo - susurro con la voz quebrada y él solo rió levemente, él detestaba a las personas miedosas y era cuando se daba cuenta de que no le había importado porque era ella - Solo quedate a mi lado y entiende - pidio con el miedo en su voz, Sakuno negó con la cabeza llevando una mano a sus labios para no sollozar, él odiaba verla llorar, no quería verla llorar, no a ella, no soportaría ser él el causante de las lágrimas de la persona que lo quería y que él quería sin poder contenerse.

\- E-Eres egoísta y... - no la dejo terminar al abrazarla con fuerza, se olvido de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de todo lo que le causaba miedo y solo la abrazo con fuerza cerrando un momento los ojos - Por favor - pidio y ella asintió, Sakuno se rendía ante él y él deseaba hacer lo mismo pero los miedos lo superaban y si realmente deseaba estar a su lado... tenía que considerar decirle todo sobre su vida. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tell Me What Is Love**

**Capítulo IV  
**

Se siente frustrado, es así como se siente en ese preciso momento con Sakuno, no sabe que hacer, ella solo miraba por la ventana mientras conduce, no puede hacer nada para que este mejor, él es así, ha pasado por muchas cosas y no quiere que ella este enterada de las mismas, no de momento - Sakuno - la llama con suavidad pero la cobriza tan solo acomodaba su cabeza contra el cristal y cierra los ojos, no quiere hablar con él y lo entiendo pero eso no evita que no se sienta mal, es egoísta y lo sabe - Sakuno - vuelve a llamarla pero ella no contesta, sabe que no lo va hacer después de lo que ha sucedido en la Casona.

Sin dudarlo da un frenazo antes de llegar a su casa para estacionar el auto e intenta tocar su mano pero no puede, la sola idea le produce escalofríos, él esta sucio y ella no - B-Bajare aquí - la ve tomar su bolso y abrir la puerta del copiloto, escucho la puerta cerrarse y la ve temblar ligeramente, esta llorando, esta llorando por su culpa, no duda ni cinco segundos en bajar del vehículo para ir donde ella - Sakuno - la ve detenerse pero no voltea, sabe que no quiere que la vea llorar pero le es inevitable cuando él es el motivo de sus lágrimas - Lo siento - se disculpa bajando la cabeza mientras se muerde el labio, lo siente en serio.

Sin embargo, no se da cuenta cuando la de ojos caoba ha estrellado su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, lo ha abofeteado - N-No, no lo sientes, deja ya de mentir, para ya... t-tú realmente no quieres estar conmigo, solo d-dilo... d-duele aquí - coloco una mano sobre su corazón, le estaba doliendo lo que le estaba haciendo y él era consciente de ello, lo sabía pero no podía culparlo porque no quería mancharla con su pasado, no quería verla así - Lo sé Sakuno porque a mi tambien me duele pero entiende que hago esto por tu bien, no quiero terminar contigo, no cuando sabes que te quiero - aseguro viendo como ella solo negaba.

La estaba lastimando con lo que estaba haciendo y lo sabía, no quería verla así, no lo deseaba en lo absoluto - N-No quiero verte... no me busques - y dicho esto giro el cuerpo comenzando a correr, alejandose de él, dio un suspiro de frustración, estaba más que enojado consigo mismo, le estaba haciendo daño a la persona que más quería en el mundo, no la conocía de mucho pero la estaba lastimado, sabía que la cobriza no era como las demás, cualquier cosa que le dijeras a ella le dolía mil veces que a cualquiera, camino de regreso al auto y abordo el mismo suspirando un poco, quería ir donde ella, verla y abrazarla.

Estar a su lado, era lo que más deseaba, miro las palmas de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, lo mejor era no estar con ella... lo mejor era terminar con su noviazgo. 

* * *

Sonrió ante el mensaje que Tomoka le había mandado, justo cuando más la necesitaba allí estaba ella, se acomodo en la cama agradeciendo que Niou no le hubiera dicho nada de lo sucedido a sus padres sino que por el contrario los hubiera llamado durante la cena para decirles que había disfrutado el tiempo a su lado, sabía que no era bueno agradecerle después de que le hubiera dicho que la violaría pero no podía ser tan mala y maldecirlo cuando la había encubierto con lo de Ryoma, no sabía porque no quería que lo tocara, no se había quejado en lo absoluto en los primeros días, si solo lo veía sonreir cuando lo abrazaba.

Y de pronto simplemente le decía que no quería que lo tocara sin su permiso, había tenido miedo de que cuando corrio a detenerlo de que siguiera goleando al peligris le hubiera hecho algo porque después de todo lo había tocado sin su permiso, era confuso que le dijera que la quería si ni siquiera tenía la libertad de abrazarlo o algo, se removio en la cama intentando alejar de su mente aquellos pensamientos que solo provocaban dolor en su corazón, lo había abofeteado, en su vida había pensado hacer eso pero lo había hecho, intentaba entender al peliverde pero no podía hacerlo del todo, no si este no confiaba en ella.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos cuando de pronto sintio una presión en sus labios, era una mano, abrio los ojos de golpe y se encontro con la sonrisa de Niou Masaharu quien movio la mano hacía la derecha, no estaba solo, intento gritar y patalear pero este apreto más el agarre al tiempo en que la levantaba para colocarla sobre su hombro, intento golpearlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien sujeto ambas de sus manos para atarlas con algo, gimio de dolor al sentir la presión - Sus padres estan profundamente dormidos - escucho de un tipo y temblo por lo que pudieran haberles hecho, eso no podía estar sucediendo.

El peligris se apresuro a salir por su balcón, ¿cómo iba a bajar si la estaba cargando?, vio a un sujeto de cabello negro con una sonrisa macabra colocar una cinta sobre sus labios, era doloroso, trataba de removerse y golpearlo con las piernas pero el peligris parecía no sentir nada, sin previo aviso este la cargo como una princesa y... el grito se atoro en sus labios cuando sin previo aviso la lanzo hacía abajo, iba a morir, eso iba a suceder, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero solo sintio unos brazos sosteniendola, era una maldito, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso?, abrio los ojos espantada, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pasaba.

\- Te tengo princesa - susurro alguien sobre su oído, sintio algo siendo colocado sobre su nariz y en cuestión de segundos todo fue oscuridad. 

* * *

Sus amigos reían en la Casona mientras jugaban con el XBOX y con más cosas, él solo quería descansar un poco, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, lo tomo y miro el número de Sakuno, una sonrisa surco sus labios, lo había perdonado y era justo lo que quería, se apresuro a contestar dispuesto a escuchar su suave voz - ¿Dónde crees qué este Echizen? - un leve mareo lo ataco al escuchar la voz de Niou, sin darse cuenta apreto demasiado el vaso de vidrio causando que este se rompiera entre sus dedos, sus amigos lo miraron asustados, no era para menos, estaba más que enojado con el peligris, lo iba a matar.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste malnacido?! - le pregunto mientras ignoraba el hecho de que la palma de su mano sangraba algo, el silencio reino por completo la estancia pero le dio lo mismo - Tranquilo Echizen, no la he tocado aunque... se ve hermosa recostada en mi cama - un gruñido salio de sus labios, lo iba a matar, le iba a hacer ver el infierno en vida - Manten tus sucias manos lejos de ella o juro que cuando llegue allí vas a conocer el infierno en vida - siseo escuchando una sonora carcajada del otro lado, se estaba enojando y eso no era bueno, no era para nada bueno, Momo se acerco con miedo a donde estaba, intento calmarse.

\- Sabes que eres bienvenido Echizen, lo eres, date prisa, esta despertando y no prometo mantener mis manos alejadas de una belleza como ella - y dicho esto colgó, el pánico circulo por todo su cuerpo al escuchar que decía eso, avento su celular sin ninguna consideración a la pared viendo como pedazos de este volaban en diferentes direcciones - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto su amigo ojilila, cerro un momento los ojos, iba a matar a Niou por haberse atrevido a raptarla, justo eso iba a hacer - Preparen las armas - órdeno viendo el movimiento de inmediato en sus amigos que no preguntaron algo más, solo obedecieron.

\- Echizen - lo volvio a llamar Momo y él solo poso su mirada fría en su amigo que temblo un poco retrocediendo al mismo tiempo, no parecía feliz viendolo así - Tiene a Sakuno - murmuro con la voz ahogada, la sola idea de que algo le sucediera lo atormentaba, sería su culpa si ella resultaba herida y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que aquello sucediera, su deber era protegerla, escucho pasos de sus amigos que salían con dirección al garage - ¿A dónde? - pregunto Kikumaru y él sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza, iba a arder Troya en cuanto llegara donde Niou, ya le debía muchas y el acabose había sido esto en definitiva.

\- Donde Niou - todos asintieron mientras caminaban de prisa hacía los autos, de cualquier manera iba a terminar con el desgraciado que había osado a poner un solo dedo encima de su novia. 

* * *

Sintio algo frío rodeando sus muñecas, abrio los ojos de golpe cuando sintio un tirón en las mismas - Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu... sumisión, todo en ti grita eso - ladeo la cabeza cuando volvio a sentir el tirón, no sentía absolutamente el poder de moverse libremente, viro la vista hacía arriba y abrio los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse con cadenas, volvio sus ojos hacía sus pies y noto lo mismo, estaban frías, las mismas hacían contraste con su piel caliente - Tranquila, contra todo lo que he podido hacerte mientras estabas dormida no te he hecho nada - aseguro este inclinandose un poco para acariciar su mejilla.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres? ¿D-Dónde estoy? - murmuro sintiendo rasposa su garganta, era algo que nunca le había sucedido, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo dormida - Estas justo donde te quiero y con respecto a tu primera pregunta... simplemente quiero hacerte tantas cosas - murmuro este descendendiendo hasta su mentón, temblo cuando sintio los labios de este en esa parte, se removio haciendo chocar las cadenas contra los bordes metálicos de la cama, no quería que la besara ni la tocara - Tranquila - le indico este en un tono demandante y frío, se quedo quieta de inmediato ante el miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres de mí? - pregunto viendolo directamente a los ojos al ladear la cabeza viendo una sonrisa en los labios del peligris quien se inclino un poco para rozar sus labios - ¡Señor! - este se separo abruptamente y gruño un poco para después girar el cuerpo hacía la puerta donde el mismo chico de sonrisa macabra que recordaba se encontraba - Akaya, dejalo pasar a él, dile que no busco pelea, ustedes no la busquen - este asintió para retirarse de inmediato, se escuchaban algunos gritos y demás cosas que prefería ignorar, sin previo aviso este la jalo del cabello para que tomara asiento en la cama lastimandola.

Las cadenas se clavaban en su piel sin piedad alguna, no eran de púas o algo así sino que estaban completamente rasposas, seguro que iban a dejar algunos arañazos que no podría cubrir correctamente, gimio de dolor mientras este apretaba el agarre en su cabello - Te quiero para mí Riuzaky Sakuno... necesito que estes a mi lado, necesito a alguien lo suficiente sumisa como para estar a mi lado - susurro este en su oído y ella solo intento alejarse pero este no se lo permitio al descender con sus labios por su cuello, pasando por su mentón, giro la cabeza hasta posicionarse delante de sus labios, no quería ser besada.

\- Apuesto a que no sabes porque no permite que lo toques, yo lo se... ¿quieres saberlo Sakuno? - sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar aquello, negó con la cabeza, no quería saber si él no le decía, a pesar de su actitud fría que había tomado con respecto a ella confiaba en Ryoma, confiaba en que algún día le diría la verdad - Te duele ¿no?, te duele como te trata, te duele que no te diga nada pero aún así estas a su lado, admitelo Sakuno... te esta matando que no te diga nada - se mordio el labio para no llorar, no podía hacerlo, a pesar de que sentía el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo no iba a llorar, no lo haría.

\- N-No quiero saber nada si él no me lo dice, no pienses que me conoces - le espeto a este un poco temblorosa, el peligris sonrió al escucharla decir eso, en un movimiento rápido este se subio sobre su cuerpo, sus manos se posaron en los barandales laterales de su cabeza, la encerro con cuidado y se inclino para medio rozar sus labios - Eso es lo que me gusta de ti... puedes estar llena de miedo pero no lo demostraras, sin embargo, con él eres así, con él te derrumbas... Ryoma te destruye - le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que tenía razón, era el peliverde quien le estaba haciendo daño, solo él era quien la lastimaba.

\- Aleja tus manos de mi novia ahora - su corazón se agito al escuchar la voz de Ryoma que entro aventando la puerta sin ninguna consideración, vio la sonrisa en Niou quien se inclino un poco más sobre ella - ¿Cuál es el punto de estar en una relación si solo vas a llorar? - se quedo congelada al escuchar esa pregunta... porque era justo como se sentía con respecto al noviazgo que tenía con el de mirada gatuna. 

* * *

Había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, no había guerra pero de todas maneras estaba preparado para la misma, miro a Sakuno que parecía congelada, al parecer algo le había dicho Niou pero no lo había escuchado, el peligris de un salto bajo de la cama para sonreirle como si nada hubiera pasado, agradecía que la de ojos caoba no quisiera saber por nadie más que él, eso ameritaba que tuviera en algún momento que decirle sobre su jodida vida pero no ahora - No le he hecho nada - aseguro el peligris mientras tomaba asiento en los bordes de la cama para acomodarse el cabello con la mano, lo odiaba demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué la has secuestrado? - pregunto con calma mientras este solo ladeaba la cabeza mirando a su novia, Sakuno seguía inmovil en su lugar, estaba dudando de si respiraba o no - No puedes hacerla feliz y lo sabemos Echizen... solo la lastimas, ¿no lo ves? - pregunto este volviendo la vista hacía al frente pero no miraba a alguno de ellos dos, miro a la cobriza que tironeo con fuerza de las cadenas que la sujetaban, sabía que Niou le había podido hacer lo que quería pero no había sido así, sino que por el contrario tan solo la había tenido allí en esa cama, encadenada y sin obligarla a algo, el peligris no era así para nada.

Niou no era suave con nadie, sabía que las chicas que tenía simplemente eran tratadas a su antojo pero nada más, sin embargo, con Sakuno simplemente había estado tranquilo - Puedes llevartela aunque creo que debes sentirlo, ¿no?... la quiero para mí y sabes que yo siempre tengo todo lo que quiero - aseguro este colocandose de pie, se quedo quieto para sonreirle altaneramente, no iba a permitir que la alejara de su vida, en lo absoluto - Jamás dejare que le pongas un dedo encima, en lo absoluto - siseo viendo que este solo se encogía de hombros como si le estuviera restando importancia a lo que decía.

\- No puedes cuidarla cuando esta con sus padres, esa sera mi oportunidad Echizen, además tu me estas ayudando mucho... no le permites que te toque y eso la esta lastimando pero estas en tu mundo que no parece importarte el daño que le haces, quitale las cadenas tú - sentencio este comenzando a caminar, salio con calma de la habitación cerrando detrás de si la puerta, miro a Sakuno que estaba ajena a lo que sucedía intentando quitarse las cadenas pero no podía hacerlo del todo, odiaba ver esa escena delante de él porque en el fondo sabía que lo había causado él solo, al no dejar que lo tocara le hacía mucho daño.

Camino hasta donde ella, se coloco en el borde de la cama apoyando su peso con una rodilla sobre la misma, guío sus dedos hacía sus piernas pero se detuvo, no podía tocarla, no quería ensuciarla como lo estaba él, no era algo que deseara hacerle a la cobriza - N-No es necesario, no lo hagas - susurro ella bajando la mirada, la noto morderse el labio para no llorar, su corazón se oprimio al verla así - ¿Ves? Solo le haces daño - giro la cabeza para ver que el peligris caminaba para posicionarse del otro lado de la cama y apresurarse a desatarla, le extendio la mano y Sakuno la tomo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

\- Sakuno - corrio hasta su lado pero ella solo lo ignoro, le estaba doliendo que fuera indiferente pero sabía que justo como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento ella se sentía así - G-Gracias por venir por mi, puedes irte, llamare a alguien a que me lleve a casa - el peligris solo se aparto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y él se la quería arrancar a golpes - Te llevo yo, eres mi novia y mi responsabilidad es cuidarte - aseguro para acercarse pero ella se dio la vuelta mirandolo con los ojos levemente rojos, lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos y una mirada llena de dolor, la estaba haciendo sufrir sin querer.

\- No actues como si me cuidaras porque no lo haces - aseguro llena de rabia, Niou solo salio de la habitación sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado el premio más grande del mundo - No hagas esto Sakuno... te pedi que me entendieras, no puedo decirtelo, no ahora pero solo te estoy pidiendo que te quedes a mi lado, se que soy egoísta pero te necesito - sin dudarlo y con todo el miedo del mundo jalo su muñeca para abrazarla contra su pecho, escucho un respingo de su parte, era obvio que no se lo esperaba pero le daba lo mismo, ella solo se acurruco en su pecho comenzando a llorar con más fuerza, la apreto sonriendo.

Era necesario que le dijera lo que sucedía o al menos intentar hacerlo pero algo si tenía en claro, quería evitar que llorara y eso quería decir que... habían dos opciones, o tocarla él o terminar con su noviazgo. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	6. Capítulo V

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tell Me What Is Love**

**Capítulo V  
**

Estaciono el auto fuera de la casa de la cobriza, no habían hablado para nada después del abrazo, no sabía que decir, sabía que había cometido el error de abrazarla, era un tremendo error pero solo quería que dejara de llorar, solo quería eso, la música sonaba suavemente - N-Nos vemos después - sentencio esta mientras tomaba la manija para abrir la puerta, se iba a ir, el momento de tomar la decisión estaba ahí, permitirle que lo tocara o terminar con esa relación, la decisión ya había sido tomada aunque a los dos les iba a doler - Sakuno - la llamo para que se detuviera, para que no se bajara, era hora de terminar su relación.

\- ¿Mmm? - pregunto esta dandole a entender que podía decir lo que quisiera pero ese era el problema, sería al última vez que posiblemente hablaría con ella - Terminemos esto - sentencio ladeando el rostro para ver como la cobriza lo miraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, iba a llorar, él odiaba verla llorar pero era inevitable hacerlo en ese momento - ¿Q-Qué? - pregunto esta intentando tocarlo pero se detuvo a medio camino mientras un sollozo ahogado salia de sus labios, quería abrazarla, quería intentarlo como mínimo, no quería verla de esa manera, Niou tenía razón, no podían estar juntos cuando la lastimaba tanto.

\- Es lo mejor para los dos, se termino - aseguro viendo que la de ojos caoba solo se mordía el labio asintiendo con la cabeza para bajar del auto sin decir nada más, la vio comenzar a correr alejandose de él, lo estaba dejando atrás pero él no estaba intentando ir tras ella, la estaba dejando ir, no estaba luchando por ella, coloco las manos sobre el volente y encendio el auto para comenzar con su camino de regreso a la Casona, en ningun momento miro a la casa de la única chica a la que verdaderamente había querido, en ningún momento intento detenerse, en ningún momento miro a la habitación con balcón, no hizo nada.

La música seguía sonando y él siguio con su camino intentando no volver, reprimiendo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad... solo se dio cuenta de que el dolor que sentía era real cuando las lágrimas cayeron por sus brazos, estaba llorando, eran pocas veces las que lloraba pero en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, porque estaba perdiendo sin duda alguna a la mujer con la que había soñado hacer tantas cosas... había perdido a Riuzaky Sakuno para siempre. 

* * *

Su único consuelo era la almohada que amortiguaba su llanto, el llanto que provocaba dolor en su garganta, el llanto que estaba drenando la sangre de su corazón, la persona que era su primer amor, su primer beso estaba dejando su huella para siempre, estaba temblando en la cama luchando por no llorar, por dejar de ser débil pero no podía hacerlo del todo, no podía porque no sabía como hacerlo, sintio un peso en la cama y justo cuando iba a gritar o algo sintio una mano jalar con suavidad su cintura para que quedara sentada sobre la cama, en la oscuridad vio a Niou que la apego a su pecho abrazandola con fuerza.

Eso no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, sus manos viajaron a la camisa de este apretandola con fuerza mientras el llanto salía en forma de gritos silenciosos - Te dije que te iba a romper princesa - susurro este y aunque quisiera decirle tres verdades no podía hacerlo, porque aunque le doliera el peligris tenía razón, él se lo había dicho, Ryoma la rompía, la dejaba mal siempre que le prohibía su tacto, una historia que había durado poco, sin embargo, que jamás había deseado que terminara, ella se había imaginado tantas cosas al lado del peliverde porque sentía que su corazón solo latía por este, porque se había convertido en todo.

\- Te dije que yo podía hacerte feliz... dejame hacerte feliz - susurro este sobre su oído depositando un beso en su mejilla, sabía que si aceptaba aquello le dolería al peliverde, que si aceptaba esa propuesta nada bueno iba a salir, absolutamente nada, sería como lastimar sin medidas a Ryoma y no quería eso porque lo quería, porque lo necesitaba pero este no quería nada con ella, había terminado esa relación, la había dejado, simplemente la había dejado ir - S-Si - murmuro a penas siendo consciente de que quiza había firmado un pacto con el demonio pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era una manera de intentrar olvidarlo.

Mentira, era una manera de hacerlo sufrir un poco, era como un cambio por el dolor que este le estaba haciendo, casi iba a ser de mañana, suponía que sus padres estaban bien, que nada malo les había pasado así que lo mejor era intentar dormir un poco porque sus ojos ya pesaban - Te convertire en alguien mejor Sakuno, nadie te volvera a lastimar princesa... seras una guerrera - aseguro este mientras las nubes de la oscuridad comenzaban a arrastrarla a un mundo donde quiza podía soñar con él, quiza podía tenerlo como su novio aún, donde este le permitiera tocarla, donde solo fuera felicidad sin ninguna pizca de dolor.

Morfeo la recibio con los brazos abiertos y ella se perdio en esos abismos... intentando olvidar a Echizen Ryoma. 

* * *

\- ¿No me vas a regañar? - le pregunto a Momo que solo lo miraba impasible, la carrera de motos que habían organizado estaba cerca, solo dos horas más y empezaría, Niou estaría presente, después de terminar con Sakuno había cometido la estúpidez del año y era consciente de eso, se había metido en las sábanas de la ex novia del peligris quien en ese momento estaba recargada sobre su motocicleta y los murmullos no se estaban haciendo esperar, sabía que había sido un completo estúpido en todo el sentido de la palabra - ¿Quieres qué lo haga? - pregunto este con una ceja encarnada, estaba descontento con él.

\- Se que fue un error pero... es lo mejor para los dos - aseguro viendo que su amigo solo se encogía de hombros, sabía que ese simple gesto quería decir que había metido la pata enormemente y que enfrentara las consecuencias que vendrían, el sonido de algunas motos y autos se hizo presente, ladeo la cabeza viendo a la banda de Niou que llegaba con calma, eran niños ricos pero para su desgracia tenían la suficiente fuerza como para darle batalla a su banda, el problema era que Niou y sus amigos no usaban para nada armas, a mano limpia eran capaces de matar a cualquier persona con la que se enfrentaran.

Del convertible bajo el peligris que rodeo el mismo, seguro venía con una de sus tantas relaciones o algo así pero fue todo lo contrario cuando abrio la puerta del copiloto y de la misma bajo Sakuno, su cobriza, su ojicaoba, su Sakuno, el peligris tomo su mano y esta alzo la cabeza, todo mundo la miraba al igual que a él y es que no era para menos si había anunciado de alguna u otra manera que era su novia - Esas son las consecuencias Echizen - aseguro su amigo mientras miraba la escena de más allá donde Masaharu se desprendía de su chaqueta para colocarla sobre los hombros de ella quien le sonrió con ternura.

Apreto la botella de cerveza que tenía cuando noto como esta depositaba un casto beso en los labios de su rival número uno, perfecto, si así quería las cosas entonces que así fueran, camino hasta donde estaba la castaña con la que se había acostado y esta le sonrió con coquetería, algo que jamás le gustaría del todo pero no haría nada, tomo a la misma de la cintura y tomo su mentón para besarla con posesividad, se olvido que había sido la misma chica quien había golpeado a Sakuno hace poco, se olvido que a ella si la tocaba porque la castaña ya estaba sucia pero la cobriza aún era inocencia, inocencia pura por completo.

Se olvido de todo ello y solo devoro sus labios hasta separarse de esta y mirar hacía donde estaba la cobriza que solo estaba recostada en el pecho de Niou, eso no le estaba gustando para nada en serio - ¡La carrera empieza, corredores a la línea de salida! - la separo de su cuerpo para subir a su moto recibiendo un beso de parte de esta que sonrió con suficiencia, comenzo con su camino hacía la línea de partida con una sola idea en mente... destrozar a Niou Masaharu. 

* * *

Niou se encontraba en su motocicleta y ella intentaba por todos los medios no mirar hacía donde se encontraba el peliverde con una chica castaña que era... eso, la primera regla del peligris había sido claramente "Si te hacen daño, no dejes que lo noten", esa era la primera regla y la más importante segun el peligris, este la tomo del mentón y beso su frente, podía besarla como Ryoma lo había hecho con aquella castaña pero estaba siendo dulce, lo estaba siendo con ella y eso solo lograba que su corazón se acelerara demasiado, era un cúmulo de sentimientos que solo lograban confudirla más de lo que ya se encontraba.

\- Deberías desearme buena suerte - susurro este mirandola fijamente, eso no se lo había esperado en lo absoluto, es decir, de hecho no sabía como tratar con una persona así aunque el de mirada gatuna era así pero con él todo era diferente - B-Buena suerte - susurro depositando un casto beso en sus labios viendo una enorme sonrisa en los labios de este que se la devolvio por igual, lo vio alejarse y de inmediato se vio rodeada por los amigos de su nuevo novio, todos eran niños ricos como ella pero eran una de las bandas a las que más temían, eso lo había sabido hace poco, era raro que esa clase de personas fueran fuertes.

Se concentro solo en Niou quien miraba con calma la pista que era larga, los banderines se alzaron, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y todos los participantes salieron disparados, se mordio un poco el labio para no preocuparse por el peligris - Estaremos jugando por allá, no te muevas - le indico el que se llamaba Kirihara, asintió mientras se recargaba sobre una de las motos de la que ahora era su banda, más allá vio a Tomoka que le sonreía con calma, su amiga no estaba enojada o algo así por lo que más tarde hablaría con esta - Hey - miro al frente encontrandose con la castaña que le sonrió con suficiencia.

Sabía porque lo hacía - ¿Se te perdio algo? Si es tu dignidad aquí no esta - contesto altaneramente a su saludo causando las risas de todos los presentes, le daba lo mismo si dentro sentía miedo porque no lo iba a demostrar para nada, en lo absoluto - Me das pena niña bonita, no pensabas que Ryoma se conformaría con tan poca cosa ¿o sí? - pregunto esta con una sonrisa de burla, se la devolvio sin dudar, no iba a demostrar en lo absoluto que le dolían esas palabras - Creo que esa ya lo se porque sino no estaría contigo... solo para tu información fui yo quien no lo considero suficiente - espeto mirandola con seguridad en los ojos.

Por nada del mundo iba a tener miedo - Tus palabras pueden ser afiladas pero eres una gata sin garras - aseguro esta mientras se acercaba y tomaba un mechón de cabello entre sus manos, de un manotazo aparto ese agarre - Creo que fue lo contrario cuando te di una paliza, no quiero darte otra niña - dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí cuando la mano de esta sujeto su cabello, gimio de dolor así que sin dudarlo poso una de sus manos sobre ese agarre provocando que la soltara y su puño se impacto en los labios de la cataña que trastabillo pero no cayo al suelo, una patada fue lo siguiente que le dio para tirarla al suelo.

Se subio al cuerpo de la misma comenzando a darle de bofetadas en las mejillas sintiendo las patadas de esta que intentaba apartarla, la tomo de la cabeza y estrello la misma en el piso repetidas veces cuando esta tomo su cabello para apartarla, de un empujón cayo al suelo pero antes de que esta subiera a su cuerpo le dio una patada en el vientre para levantarse del suelo con agilidad, le dio otro puñetazo sintiendo la rabia - ¡¿Te duele la verdad mocosa?! ¡Hoy durante toda la tarde se acosto conmigo! - el dolor se expandio y le dio un codazo en el mentón escuchando sus gritos pero eso no la detuvo para seguir golpeandola.

La avento contra las motos y se subio de nuevo sobre ella - ¡Niou tambien te dejara niña... no eres suficiente para nadie! - clavo sus uñas en su cuello escuchando un quejido cuando sintio unas manos en su cintura, comenzo a patalear para que la soltara aquella persona - ¡La próxima vez te mato hija de puta! - le grito sintiendo el calor de la persona que la sujetaba calmarla poco a poco, contra todo pronóstico no era Ryoma, era Niou quien la sujetaba, miro más allá a los otros corredores llegar... el peligris había perdido la carrera solo para volver por ella y detenerla. 

* * *

Se bajo de la moto mirando el escándolo que sucedía, Sakuno estaba siendo sostenida por el peligris que intentaba por todos los medios calmarla, Niou había perdido la carrera, él si había preferido eso a ganar con tal de detener a Sakuno quien fue acurrucada en el pecho de este mientras la conducía a uno de los autos, camino hasta la castaña viendo como esta era revisada por uno de sus amigos - ¿Qué sucedio? - le pregunto a Momo que solo lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, ya sabía que había pasado pero quería saber los motivos por los cuales había comenzado una pelea con la cobriza, con la novia de Niou.

Aquel termino aún le resultaba demasiado incómodo pero lo mejor era tratar de que este no lo notara para nada - Comenzo con una pelea, fin de la historia, te dire que lo impresionante es que Sakuno no termino con ningun rasguño y mira como la dejo - ladeo la cabeza para ver a la castaña con golpes en el rostro, la nariz le sangraba demasiado además de tener arañazos en el cuello, algo le había dicho a Sakuno como para que la dejara así, si tenía que ver con él entonces eso quería decir que aún habían esperanzas de recuperarla aunque no debía de pensar para nada en eso cuando él la había dejado primero que nada.

\- Llevala a algún lugar para que la revisen, me encargare de Niou - aseguro a Momo que solo le hizo una seña a Eiji y los demás para comenzar a andar hacía otro lugar que no fuera la Casona, dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a ver al peligris pero se quedo de piedra cuando lo vio caminando hacía donde estaba, más allá estaba el auto donde Sakuno se encontraba, esta estaba siendo revisada por Yukimura, el médico del bando contrario - Encargate de tu zorra o lo hare yo, no estoy dispuesto a ver como ofende a mi novia - siseo este mientras lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, sabía que de hecho si quería hacerlo.

\- Fue tu novia la que se lanzo sobre ella, debería ser yo quien te pida que no la traigas de nuevo si no puede soportar el ambiente - sentencio con frialdad viendo como este lo miraba con una clara mueca de victoria, le estaba dando lo que quería por mucho que le costara admitirlo - Lo tomare en cuenta Echizen, creo que prefiero tenerla en mi cama a tenerla aquí - dicho esto dio media vuelta, su cuerpo se sintio caliente por completo, la rabia lo recorrio en segundos y sujeto su hombro para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara mientras respiraba con dificultad, este cayo al suelo algo sorprendido por el repentino ataque de su parte.

Pensaba golpearlo de nuevo pero este le dio una patada en el abdomen y se levanto de un salto para estrellar su puño sobre su mandíbula, esquivo el segundo golpe para que este no lo golpeara y su puño se impacto en su mejilla, se enfrascaron en una pelea en la cual solo había una persona de por medio, Sakuno, sin previo aviso tiro al peligris al suelo y comenzo a golpearlo a puñetazos esquivando con gran rápidez los que este le mandaba, sintio un suave tirón en su cintura - ¡Detente! ¡Para! ¡Ryoma detente! - sabía que era la voz de Sakuno pero le dio lo mismo porque siguio golpeando a Niou preso de la rabia que sentía.

De solo imaginar que estaría en su cama lo volvio loco - ¡Detente Ryoma! - giro el cuerpo para sin previo aviso estrellar su puño en la mejilla de la cobriza que cayo al suelo, todo parecía volver a la normalidad excepto por una cosa, la había golpeado - No me toques maldita puta - le sentencio con frialdad viendo la sorpresa en los ojos caoba de esta que se inundaron en lágrimas que no derramo, empujo a algunas personas y salio de ahí, necesitaba alejarse antes de escuchar algo de sus labios, no deseaba en lo absoluto para nada quedarse y ver la decepción en sus ojos... había cometido quiza el error más grande en su vida.

La había lastimado... había quebrado las últimas esperanzas de una nueva oportunidad con la chica a la que había amado, era oficialmente un estúpido. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertence

* * *

**Tell Me What Is Love  
**

**Capítulo VI**

La mano de Niou toco con suavidad su mejilla derecha donde estaba la herida producida por el puño del peliverde que había salido del lugar conduciendo como un loco — ¿Duele? —pregunto, asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría, sin embargo, se mordio el labio para no hacerlo, no merecía sus lágrimas en lo absoluto, por nada del mundo lloraría de nuevo por el ojigatuno, en lo absoluto, tomo aire sintiendo como una de sus manos pasaban por su espalda y otra por sus rodillas para levantarla, se sostuvo con fuerza de su cuello para que este comenzara a caminar aunque estaba lastimado.

Incluso a pesar de no estar bien se preocupaba por ella — Llama a su casa, la llevaré a mi departamento, manda a alguien por ropa y lo necesario, quiero a Seiichi en mi habitación en cuanto llegue —este le dictamino la órden a un chico de lentes que asintió de inmediato, alguien abrio la puerta y sintio la cálidez del auto, unos minutos después el peligris se reunio con ella en el asiento del conductor — S-Siento haber golpeado a la otra chica —se disculpo en un susurro causando una suave risa que tranquilizo el ambiente, los dedos de su novio se posaron en su mentón para que girara el rostro, sus miradas se conectaron.

— No lo sientas, eres una guerrera y me encanta eso, ¿de acuerdo? —asintió un poco contrariada pero no dijo nada, Niou se inclino lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios, cerro los ojos y entonces la beso, era un beso suave, gentil, no demandante, no posesivo, se sostuvo de sus brazos cuando el aire comenzo a faltarle, poco a poco comenzaron a separarse, estaba jadeando un poco, era extraño que alguien más la besara, de alguna manera siempre pensó que solo Ryoma la besaría — Hora de ir a casa —sentencio el peligris comenzando a conducir, aquello la hizo sentir extraña por diversos motivos la verdad.

Aún no podía creer que alguien la amara y mucho menos alguien como su novio en ese momento, era confuso por la razón de que su madre siempre le decía que para poder estar con alguien tenía que ser bonita, vestir bien y no ser ella, sus padres solo tenían la fachada de ser buenos en sociedad pero no lo eran en la privacidad — T-Tus padres... n-no... —el peligris apreto su mano deteniendose en un alto, irónico era que condujera en carreras ilegales pero siguiera la ley de alguna manera, quiza no era la mala persona que pensó la primera vez, seguro era diferente al peliverde, podía ser bueno, estaba completamente segura.

— Mis padres nunca están en casa además... no vivo con ellos —aseguro este siguiendo su camino, la idea de que no fuera la única persona que no se llevara bien con sus padres la hizo sentir tranquila, algo le decía que Niou no era tan diferente a su persona y eso de alguna manera la hacía sentir... sumamente bien. 

* * *

Avento las llaves a la mesa del comedor, había ido a la Casona, necesitaba tranquilizarse, las luces de los demás autos lo hizo gruñir de furia, iba a cortar cabezas en serio, escucho el sonido de pasos, miro como Fuji, que era uno de sus generales cargaba a la castaña que al verlo sonrió con burla — Anda ya, no sabía que tenían esos gustos —la miro de mala manera pero sus ojos dorados le sostuvieron la mirada, no era como Sakuno que hubiera desvíado la mirada de inmediato — No tenías porque golpearla, al final me quede contigo ¿no? —arremetio viendo un brillo perverso en los ojos de la chica que comenzo a reir.

— Claro que te quedaste conmigo pero eres igual que Masaharu... van tras las vírgenes, la niña lo es, solo te dire algo, apartate porque cuando él quiere algo siempre lo tiene, siempre —aquellas palabras se lo sabía de memoria, Niou era un enemigo poderoso, a pesar de ser adinerado tenía grandes habilidades para hacer negocios ilegales, manejaba la segunda mejor banda de toda la zona donde vivía — Entonces eso quiere decir que de ti se aburrio demasiado pero bueno, no me extraña, después de todo esta más en claro que... has pasado por medio barrio —la castaña se bajo de los brazos de Fuji y se coloco delante.

Sonrió y siguio con la sonrisa cuando estampo su mano contra su mejilla derecha, no giro el rostro sino que le sostuvo la mirada viendo sus ojos furiosos — Pues esta puta vaya que te complacio y no te preocupes, me encargue de dejarselo en claro a la niña vírgen —la furia crecio en su interior, sin dudarlo dos segundos la tomo del cuello para estamparla contra el mueble más cercano, sus amigos lo miraron tensos, la ojidorada le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que estaba ahogandola — Agradece que eres mujer porque de lo contrario estarías tres metros bajo tierra —sentencio fríamente mientras la aventaba al suelo.

— No hay nada que te impida hacerlo, puedes pero no quieres, no tienes ni idea de como me encantara saludar a la muñequita de porcelana —su mano se impacto contra su mejilla causando que esta ladeara el rostro y después lo mirara con odio infinito pero nunca lo había odiado, Alondra lo amaba, hubo un tiempo en que también la amo pero ella lo destruyo al meterse entre las sábanas de Niou, su peor enemigo desde siempre, esa historia eran pocos los que la sabían, era casi pecado comentarla entre las bandas puesto que sin decirlo aún los perseguían aquellos recuerdos, tomo aire dando media vuelta aún furioso.

— El capricho nunca te dura mucho, en cuanto ambos consigan lo que quieran de esa niña la botaran, lo mismo hicieron conmigo, ninguno es capaz de amar —la voz convertida en un siseo de parte de la castaña lo hizo ladear la cabeza para verla con una sonrisa ladina — La diferencia es que esa niña me hace algo que no entenderías, Niou también lo siente... lo que a ti te pesa es que no eres tú, encargarte de ella por favor Eiji —le pidio a su amigo que asintió, tenía que encontrar la manera en la cual pudiera recuperarla o como mínimo que lo perdonara y sabía que no sería para nada fácil. 

* * *

La habitación era moderna pero con un toque serio — ¿C-Cuántos años tienes? —pregunto curiosa, porque la estancia parecía más de un adulto que de un jóven, el peligris dejo algunos sobres sobre la mesita de centro para después mirarla con una ceja encarnada — Dieciocho años, ¿por? —negó de inmediato con la cabeza para sentir como este tomaba su mano, la condujo hasta hacerla tomar asiento en la cama, era de una superficie demasiado blanda, la puerta se abrio y vio a un jóven de cabello entre lila y azulado, sus ojos eran lilas, tenía el rostro demasiado fino, supuso que ese era Seiichi, el doctor o algo así.

— Primero Sakuno —este asintió para caminar a donde se encontraba, sus dedos fríos se posaron en su mentón ladeandole un poco el rostro para ver el puñetazo, lo vio dejar un pequeño maletín en la cama, de pronto un spray frío paso por su mejilla adolorida, gimio de dolor, después de unos minutos este se separo y coloco una gasa sobre la parte levemente inflamada — Te espero en la otra habitación —señalo el ojilila dedicandole una sonrisa tierna, le devolvio el gesto pero le causo curiosidad saber porque Niou no quería que lo atendieran ahí, seguro era privacidad, Seiichi salio en completo silencio y miro al peligris.

— Te quedaras aquí esta noche, dormiras conmigo, tranquila, no hare nada, lo prometo, en unos momentos traeran la cena, no tardo —lo vio dar media vuelta y se mordio el labio, sentía que algo le estaba ocultando, quiza no algo malo pero de igual manera — ¿P-Por qué no te atiende aquí? —pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza para que pensara que no se había estado comiendo la cabeza durante aquellos minutos aunque era así — ¿Quieres qué me atienda aquí? —pregunto este, asintió desviando un poco la mirada, causo una risa en el peligris, no es que quisiera verlo semidesnudo o sin camisa, bueno una parte pequeña si.

Lo vio caminar hacía la puerta — ¡Seiichi! —y antes de que pasara el segundo el aludido estaba delante de su novio quien abrio la puerta para dejarlo pasar, el ojilila encarno una ceja — Me vas a atender aquí —señalo Niou como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el doctor abrio los ojos demasiado ante aquella petición, no entendía el porque de eso, es decir, de verdad que el asunto era extraño pero no podía decir nada — B-Bien —susurro entrando en la habitación, los vio caminar hacía la cama, el peligris tomo asiento con este a su lado — L-La camisa —no le gustaba que el ambiente se sintiera demasiado incómodo.

La camisa cayo al suelo y entonces abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, eso era imposible, se llevo las manos a los labios intentando acallar los sollozos, las lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso, había cicatrices en la espalda baja del peligris, dos enormes cruzaban en forma de cruz la misma, aquello era horrible, sintio los brazos de su novio que la apegaron a su torso desnudo — Shhhh no llores —pidio pero solo logro llorar más... aquello era horrible, demasiado de hecho, no entendía como había sucedido pero le dolía de alguna manera que la asustaba. 

* * *

Se llevo la mano a los cabellos desordenandolos de nueva cuenta mientras terminaba de vestirse, la ducha lo había ayudado a despejarse un poco — Alondra te esta esperando en la sala, no piensa irse hasta hablar contigo —ladeo la cabeza viendo a Momo que lo miraba exasperado, claramente no le gustaba en lo absoluto estar con aquella mujer y no lo culpaba en lo absoluto — Voy en un momento —este asintió dando media vuelta, se quedo mirando el celular unos momentos pensando en Sakuno, seguro estaba en su casa o quiza no, con Niou nunca sabía nada de nada y eso incluía a sus parejas, no sabía donde estaría.

Salio de su habitación para bajar de prisa las escaleras viendo a la ojidorada sentada sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia, tenía una gasa en la mejilla izquierda, la muñeca derecha vendada y algunas banditas en el cuello, de verdad que Sakuno le había dado una buena — ¿Qué quieres? Vete —sentencio con frialdad viendo como la castaña lo miraba como si fuera estúpido, algo le decía que no se iría solo porque si y eso nunca le había gustado — No, no me iré hasta que respondas unas preguntas —negó de inmediato caminando hasta donde se encontraba, sin previo aviso la tomo del antebrazo para arrastrarla.

— Hey, Ryoma, me estas lastimando —le dio lo mismo porque cruzo de inmediato la sala para abrir la puerta y hecharla fuera, la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle y lo menos que le apetecía en ese momento era lidiar con la castaña — Te vas, no vuelvas, no te entrometas en mi camino Alondra, no pienso tenerte piedad —siseo para aventarla fuera y cerrar la puerta de un golpe, escucho maldiciones, golpes a la puerta, pensó que se cansaría poco a poco pero los golpes aumentaron de intensidad— ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Tú nunca me amaste Echizen Ryoma! —y aquellas palabras lo dejaron congelado por completo.

¿Qué no la había amado? ¡Mentira! Recuerdos de como la había valorado bombardearon su mente, claro que la había amado, aún podía escuchar las risas, recordaba los besos robados, los citas, las noches en las cuales daban rienda suelta a ese amor que era único pero lo único malo de ese asunto es que Alondra no sabía su pasado, nunca pudo contarle el mismo, abrio la puerta viendo como la castaña caminaba más allá, camino hasta sujetarla del antebrazo mirandola con odio — ¿Qué no te amé? ¡Fuiste tú quien se metio con Niou... tu fuiste tras él, eres una puta! —siseo viendo el dolor en sus ojos dorados.

La castaña le volteo el rostro al darle una bofetada que le dolio a horrores porque era de la persona que le había hecho un daño horrible en el corazón — ¡No sabes nada estúpido... Niou me obligo a estar con él con tal de no revelar tu secreto a todo el mundo! —se quedo congelado en su lugar mirando como esos ojos que una vez le habían encantado demasiado se llenaban de lágrimas, el dolor en los mismos era palpable, no mentía... Alondra no mentía esta vez. 

* * *

— No puedo contartelo ahora, prometo hacerlo después, ¿puedes entenderlo? —miro a Sakuno que asintió con la cabeza, la apreto con más fuerza a su pecho aspirando el hermoso aroma que desprendían sus cabellos, era la primera vez que sentía poder tocar el cielo con las manos, era una sensación tan diferente a cuando estaba con Alondra, se sentía perfecto — ¿Te apetece qué suban la cena? —la cobriza asintió así que le hizo una seña a Seiichi para que lo hiciera, el ojilila salio con una reverencia, sus dedos pasaron por su espalda repartiendo caricias suaves, no quería dejarla ir, la sola idea le provocaba dolor.

No podría vivir sin ella, lo acababa de descubrir — Sakuno —la llamo con suavidad, la ojicaoba se separo de su pecho mirandolo a los ojos, estaban hermosos esos dos pozos caoba, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado, se veía más que hermosa sinceramente — Lo siento, siento ser así —se disculpo y le sorprendio que no tartamudeara, solto una suave risa mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad, era hermosa, ahora entendía el porque Echizen estaba tan pegado a la misma — Si eres hermosa, perfecta —aseguro besando su frente con cariño, la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a Marui que estaba agitado, era raro.

— ¡E-Echizen... su banda, quieren pelea! —se levanto de golpe sosteniendo con fuerza la cintura de su novia que se tambaleo con el movimiento brusco, eso no estaba bien, no entendía aquel ataque si debía ser sincero — ¡Ve con los demás, ahora mismo voy! —el pelirrojo asintió saliendo de prisa de la habitación, miro a la chica que se veía asustada, intento calmarla pero escucho gritos y demás cosas, de hecho no estaban en su departamento sino en la casa del bosque — Espera aquí —le pidio sosteniendo sus manos pero entonces la puerta se abrio de una patada dejando ver al peliverde que parecía furioso.

No solo eso, su mirada destilaba odio, añoraba matarlo de verdad — ¡Te voy a matar! —vio que Alondra entraba en la estancia mirando la escena con fingido pánico, el ojigatuno se lanzo sobre su cuerpo, empujo a Sakuno a la cama dispuesto a darle pelea de verdad al imbécil que parecía intentar por todos los medios matarlo, le propino un golpe en la mejilla esquivando patadas, eso no estaba bien para nada la verdad — ¡Te voy a matar! —bien, no entendía de verdad que diablos pasaba, a penas podía esquivar los golpes, estaba como poseído, nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando peleaban con todo el arsenal.

— ¡Basta, Ryoma, basta! —Sakuno intento detenerlo pero Alondra la sostuvo del cabello para que se alejara, entonces lo comprendio todo... esa maldita le estaba pagando el haberla dejado cuando decidio jugarsela por la ojicaoba, había sido tan estúpido al no pensar en que se la devolvería. 

* * *

De verdad lo estaba lastimando, no podía permitirlo, sostuvo de la mano a la castaña para apartarla provocando que esta se golpeara con la mesa de centro, se lanzo sobre Ryoma sujetandolo del cuello, el peliverde se levanto aún con ella en la espalda, eso iba a terminar de mal en peor, lo sentía de esa manera, nada bueno podía salir de ahí — ¡Sakuno! —el grito de Niou se escucho en toda la estancia, de pronto se vio impactada contra una de las paredes, gimio de dolor deshaciendo el agarre sobre el de mirada gatuna, la espalda le dolía horrible, Ryoma le dedico una mirada fría para volver a golpear a su novio con odio.

— ¡B-Basta, para! —pidio llena de miedo intentando caminar pero entonces alguien la tacleo volviendo a estamparla contra la pared más cercana, el aire se le fue por completo de los pulmones, aquello le había dolido horrible, el puño de la ojidorada fue lo siguiente que sintió, gruño de dolor intentando empujarla mientras veía como golpeaban al peligris, Ryoma parecía fuera de si por completo, era casi como un monstruo, jalo de los cabellos a la castaña para separarla pero sus uñas se clavaron en su cuello, la empujo con fuerza intentando detener la pelea de aquellos dos pero en su lugar recibio un codazo en los labios.

Gimio de dolor para enterrar sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo de la chica que gruño de dolor — ¡Ryoma detente! ¡Niou! —grito intentando que pararan pero entonces la ojidorada la avento con toda su fuerza hacía la ventana, todo paso demasiado rápido — ¡Sakuno! —y no era Ryoma, no era el ojigatuno, no era el peliverde, no era la persona que le dio su primer beso, no era la persona a la que aún amaba a pesar de no conocer ese sentimiento... fue Niou quien se lanzo sobre ella para protegerla con sus brazos de una caída desde el tercer piso de aquella casa, estaba el jardín pero la caída sería aparatosa de verdad.

Sus manos se envolvieron en su cuerpo apegandola al suyo, cerro los ojos con fuerza — ¡Niou! ¡Sakuno! —escucho los gritos de los amigos del peligris y un silencio sepulcral, el golpe resonó en cada músculo de su cuerpo, fue un sonido sordo, algo que la hizo soltar un grito de dolor junto con un gemido del peligris, algo que la hizo retorcerse porque los dos fueron golpeados por el mismo, algunos trozos de vidrio estaban incrustados en su espalda, su visión se vio borrosa en cuestión de segundos, Niou no se movía, la sola idea de que algo le sucediera por su culpa la estaba mortificando desde ese momento.

— N-Niou... —susurro con la voz quebrada, sintió un líquido espeso cayendo en su vientre y otro más resbalando por su mejilla derecha, la cabeza comenzo a darle vueltas y en cuestión de segundos todo fue oscuridad... lo último que alcanzo a ver fue el rostro de Ryoma sumamente preocupado pero eso no se lo perdonaría, no lo haría jamás sin duda alguna.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertence

* * *

**Tell Me What Is Love  
**

**Capítulo VII**

Caminaba como gato enjaulado — ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? —y ahí estaban las quejas de Alondra que parecía escupir fuego por la boca, la miro con calma aunque lo único que quería era arrancarle la cabeza por haber aventado de esa manera a Sakuno — ¡Maldita hija de puta! —pero fue Osakada, la novia de Momo quien hizo acto de aparición para lanzarse sobre la castaña que impacto contra una de las paredes del pasillo de hospital, no se movio de su lugar, no tenía porque hacerlo aunque fuera importante en su vida — ¡S-Sueltame! —intento apartarla la ojidorada pero la ojicafé parecía poseída o algo peor que eso.

Sus manos se enredaron en su cuello para después darle un puñetazo en la mejilla que la derribo pero no se conformo con ello al tomarla del cabello y arrastrarla por el piso, de verdad se veía furiosa, su amigo pelinegro aparecio para tomarla de la cintura — ¡Tomo, basta! ¡Tomo! —no pensaba dejarla y se lo demostraba la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando, al final se la llevo porque de lo contrario los sacarían a todos — ¿En qué habitación esta mi novia? —giro la cabeza viendo a Niou que caminaba hacía donde se encontraban, estaba vestido pero él mismo había visto la heridas de esa caída, no era nada grave o eso creía.

La peor parte se la había llevado en parte la cobriza porque los cristales se habían incrustado en su espalda, algunos trozos, el peligris solo tenía una contusión en la muñeca, varias costillas rotas, arañazos leves en la espalda — Aún no sabemos nada Niou pero Yukimura esta con el equipo de médicos, esta en buenas manos —miro a Sanada del bando enemigo que se dirigía a su líder quien solo paso su mano no lastimada por sus cabellos en un gesto de desesperación, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente sentía algo por la ojicaoba, la sola idea la detestaba de ya pero no podía hacer nada después de lo sucedido.

— Comunícate con sus padres y dales una excusa —el pelinegro asintió dando media vuelta, lo vio tomar asiento y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, lo odiaba un poco más así que le sonrió ladinamente y solo con eso le dijo que no le importaba lo que había sucedido porque no pensaba hacerse a un lado, claro que no, más que nunca lucharía por ella. 

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos sintiendo un dolor horrible en la espalda — Tranquila, no te muevas —reconocía esa voz, Yukimura, amigo de Niou, gimió de dolor cuando el aire dio en sus pulmones y este le sonrió con cálidez, sus ojos lilas le decían que se mantuviera en calma, eran como si le transmitieran paz, poco a poco la cama subio y entonces en su vista logro divisar la puerta que se abrio en ese momento, sonrió cuando miro a Niou entrando de prisa, se veía bien pero lo había visto lastimado después de todo, noto la venda en su muñeca y quiza también tenía vendas en la espalda pero no dejaría que nadie lo viera así de débil.

— Hola —la saludo con una sonrisa leve, le devolvio la sonrisa para que se acercara y entonces tomo su mano entre las suyas para depositar un casto beso en la palma de su mano, gimio de dolor al sentir como un líquido entraba en su cuerpo — Shhh tranquila, es para el dolor, solo un poco y entonces podrás dormir hasta que pase —le indico el ojilila mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarlos a solas, su novio se inclino hasta besar suavemente sus labios, su mano se enredo en sus cabellos para que no se separara causando una risa ahogada lo que la sonrojo demasiado, era tan... demasiado lo que sentía a su lado.

Se separaron poco a poco y deposito un último beso, se estaba durmiendo, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado en todo el sentido de la palabra — Estarás bien cuando estes despierta, duerme un poco, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos —le indico mientras acomodaba sus cabellos, lo miro con seriedad haciendole un ademán para que se inclinara sobre su cuerpo, su novio lo hizo confundido pero igual lo hizo — N-No quiero verlo, sacalo de aquí —le pidio en un murmullo recibiendo a cambio una tranquila mirada, sabía que lo haría así que cerro los ojos escuchando algunos susurros, se acomodo sobre la almohada y sonrió.

Era hora de dormir un poco o al menos intentarlo, no quería encontrarse con el peliverde en un buen tiempo, la sola idea le revolvía el estómago... en cuanto abriera los ojos no volvería a pensar en él o al menos lo intentaría pero estaba determinada. 

* * *

Camino por el pasillo viendo a lo lejos a Echizen quien discutía de nueva cuenta con Alondra que parecía a punto de matarlo o algo peor, no se contendría en esta ocasión, se la debían después de lo sucedido — Sujetenla —le hizo una seña a Kirihara que sostuvo por la cintuta a la ojidorada quien grito, antes de que el peliverde la defendiera su puño se había impactado en su rostro haciendolo chocar contra la pared más cercana — ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo Niou! —le grito Alondra pero le dio lo mismo para propinarle una patada en el abdomen haciendolo toser, el pasillo estaba desierto debido a sus especificaciones, así de fácil.

Nadie iba a intervenir o algo así, lo tomo de los cabellos para levantarlo y entonces lo empotro contra la pared sosteniendolo del cuello — ¡Mira a tu querida novia ahora! —lo hizo ladear la cabeza y Alodra fue soltada por el demonio de Kirihara, justo antes de que se lanzara sobre él una de sus chicas aparecio, una rubia de ojos turquesa, la mejor peleadora que poseía en su línea, la rubia no le dio tregua alguna al propinarle una patada en el abdomen haciendola doblarse, lo siguiente que hizo fue barrer el piso con ella, la arrastro hasta empotarla contra la pared golpeando con su puño su vientre escuchandola gritar que parara.

Ryoma se removio pero apreto más su cuello cortando casi el oxígeno que este necesitaba — S-Sueltala —lo miro con odio mientras Alondra intentaba defenderse, Alexa araño su cuello con sus uñas de manicura viendo como se removía aún más — ¿Qué la suelte? ¡Ese maldita ramera lastimo a mi novia! ¡De aquí no se va hasta que sienta lo que Sakuno sintió! —le gruño al ojigatuno mientras la castaña era tirada al suelo, Alexa se movio como un felino al subirse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo mientras extraía una de sus navajas — ¡N-No... Ryoma, Ryoma! —de nada iba a servir que lo llamara porque si que iba a sufrir.

— ¡S-Sueltala! —una patada fue dada en sus costillas pero no se movio ni un milimetro viendo como la rubia cortaba mechones del cabello castaño de su ex novia que gritaba que parara, Sanada la detuvo por los hombros haciendo la tarea más fácil, después de unos segundos solto a Ryoma aventandolo hacía donde estaba la ojidorada que lloraba y lo miraba con rabia — Vuelve a tocarla y juro que esto solo sera un juego de niños ahora largo, ¡largo los dos o juro que no me contendre! —espeto viendo como se levantaban y salían de ahí proclamando con su mirada venganza pero eso no importaba después de la diversión. 

* * *

Se detuvieron al final del pasillo y la miro, Alondra estaba hecha una furia de verdad, la vio girar el cuerpo, iba por la venganza, sabía que tenía que detenerla pero le hizo una seña a los demás para que subieran desde la ventana puesto que estaban fuera del hospital — Espera un poco —la castaña lo miro como si estuviera loco señalando su cabello, si se veía horrible pero no se iban a lanzar a lo loco, obvio que no, la detuvo por el antebrazo recibiendo una bofetda de lleno — Te dije que no nos quedaramos pero querías ver a la niñita, ¿verdad? —sonrió de lado y encarno una ceja sacandola más de quicio pero le daba lo mismo.

— Aquí estamos —eso había sido rápido pero les hizo una señal de que se movieran, Niou al verlos sonrió irónico, justo cuando iban a empezar a pelear de nuevo la vio... vestía un polerón gris con un osito de figura, unos pantalones holgados y camino directo hacía su enemigo número uno que la sostuvo por la cintura lleno de pánico — ¡Sakuno, no puedes salir de la habitación! —vio a un equipo de médicos llegar que se horrorizaron al ver la escena pero no dijeron nada, Yukimura miraba a la cobriza con miedo pero se mantuvo en su lugar mientras la misma le decía algo al peligris que sonrió con ternura para besar sus labios.

Gruño ante aquello, eso era injusto por obvias razones, que lo hiciera frente a su persona era un bajo golpe hasta para Masaharu, la cobriza fue sostenida por el ojilila después de unos segundos para llevarla de allí como si de una princesa se tratara, en ningún momento lo miro y eso calo hondo porque la quería, quería que volviera a su vida, así de sencillo — No pienso pelear Echizen, no cuando mi novia esta hospitalizada, de total manera ya me cobre lo que le hiciste hace solo unos momentos, no quiero empezar una guerra —sentencio con voz clara el peligris y solo mordio su labio, no quería una guerra pero Alondra si la quería.

— No quiero una guerra pero tu muñequita rubia peleara con Alondra en una semana, no pienso dejar que se quede de esa manera —Niou asintió al igual que la rubia que sonreía con ternura pero sabía que podía ser una sádica por completo, tomo la muñeca de la ojidorada y giro el cuerpo, no había necesidad de quedarse más tiempo en el hospital, sería cuidada por su ahora novio mientras tanto trataría de estar aunque fuera unos momentos a su lado para aclarar que quería su perdón pero eso debía postergarse hasta que estuviera bien... solo un poco más y entonces podría estar a su lado. 

* * *

Rió de nueva cuenta ante las ocurrencias de Kirihara que le estaba haciendo compañía en ese momento mientras Niou hablaba con los médicos, el pelinegro le hablaba de la ocasión en la cual intento proparse con su maestra fingiendo un estado de ebriedad, eso era divertido solo si lo contaba él, la puerta se abrio cortando su plática y entonces diviso a su novio que venía acompañado de sus padres, temblo ante lo que estos podían decirle, no quería que la regañaran — ¡Sakuno! —su madre corrio a su lado pero por instinto la aparto mientras se alejaba hasta estar segura de esta que la miraba con cariño pero también con furia.

Algo no estaba bien y no quería saberlo — Niou-kun nos informo que tuvieron un accidente en el auto, cariño, nos alegra tanto que estes bien —su padre hablo con suavidad aunque quería que aceptara el abrazo de su madre así que tomo asiento siendo apretada de inmediato por la misma que la besaba pero no eran los besos de una madre, no, eran fríos, eran como decir que siguiera con el teatro — G-Gracias por venir a verme —susurro con una sonrisa cálida aunque era fingida, miro a los ojos a su novio que parecía entender la situación así que camino hasta donde se encontraba para alejarla de su madre con cuidado.

— Esta cansada, creo que lo mejor es dejarla dormir si me permiten decirlo, prometo que mañana durante la tarde cuando la den de alta sere yo mismo quien la lleve a casa —y vio el brillo en la mirada de sus padres que no auguraba nada burno, no sabía que querían pero tenía miedo y lo estaba admitiendo de verdad, en sus brazos se sentía bien así que cerro los ojos enterrando su rostro en su pecho de este que comenzo a repartir caricias suaves sobre su espalda — Claro, sería de un caballero, por favor cuídala que es nuestro mayor tesoro —era mentira, se mordio el labio escuchando sus pasos hasta el cerrar de la puerta.

Solo entonces comenzo a llorar siendo sostenida por el líder de la banda que beso su cabello con ternura intentando que dejara de llorar — N-No los quiero aquí de nuevo... p-promete que n-no volveras a traerlos —pidio con un miedo palpable así que lo vio asentir mientras comenzaba a tararearle una canción al tiempo que la mecía, se sentía segura pero aún así había algo raro en ese abrazo, no eran los de la persona con la que había soñado una vida sin conocerla, solo era cuestión de tiempo para enamorarse del peligris totalmente... solo hacía falta tiempo.

* * *

Salio de la habitación de Sakuno revolviendo sus cabellos, le traería la cena y dormiría en el sófa, no pensaba dejarla sola en lo absoluto — Niou, tus padres han intentando comunicarse contigo, dicen que es urgente —miro a Sanada que le extendía un celular, lo tomo con furia, no le apetecía hablar con los mismos de nada, al principio el acercarse a Sakuno era solo por interés, una unión entre empresas, nada del otro mundo pero eso no era lo que deseaba, la deseaba solo a ella, sin dinero ni nada, sabía que cuando se enterara de eso se enojaría y se alejaría, no deseaba eso pero decirle la verdad le daba demasiado miedo.

Podía malinterpretar todo y entonces se acabaría su relación, eso no estaba en sus planes, marco el número de sus padres esperando a que contestaran mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sófas de la sala de espera — ¡Por fin contestas maldición! —y así lo recibía siempre su querido padre, tomo aire intentando calmarse, no le apetecía tener una discusión en ese momento con algunos de los dos — ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto mordazmente mirando la puerta de la habitación de Sakuno, ladeo la cabeza intentando contener su maldito genio que pugnaba por salir y si salía ella vería una faceta suya que odiaría por completo.

— No me hables así Niou, da lo mismo, ¿cómo vas con la niñita?, necesito que su padre firme mañana en la mañana ese cheque para salvar la empresa familiar —eso le daba lo mismo porque mientras sus padres iban de fiesta en fiesta él había aprendido a ganarse el dinero, quiza no de la mejor manera pero hasta la fecha nadie lo había descubierto así que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo — Si tanto quieres esos cheques consiguelos por ti mismo, habla con sus padres que no pienso mentirle —siseo recordando su mirada llena de pureza, no pensaba permitir que lo odiara por algo que no deseaba en lo mínimo.

Escucho la risa de su padre y apreto el aparato con fuerza — Haz que firmen esos cheques o juro por todo lo que amas que ire tras la niña y se la dare a cinco de mis hombres, para cuando terminen con ella parecera un cadáver —dicho esto colgó y solto el aire que estaba reteniendo, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, era un maldito infeliz, eso era en definitiva, tomo aire intentando calmarse pero fallo en el intento cuando estrello el aparato contra una de las paredes... lo único que deseaba era acabar con su padre en ese mismo momento pero todo debía ser paso a paso. 

* * *

Avento de nueva cuenta las latas de la pocilga donde vivía, sus padres habían vuelto pero seguro en esa ocasión estaban en algún bar de mala muerte o lo que fuera, le daba lo mismo, solo había ido ahí por algo de ropa y después iría a la Casona, camino hasta su habitación cuando escucho pasos torpes en la entrada, gruño molesto tomando su mochila con lo necesaria además de el bat con el que peleaba, lo escondio tras su espalda sujetandolo con el pantalón y salio, lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron helado, sus padres entraban con aquel hombre, con aquel hijo de puta al cual deseaba matar en ese mismo momento.

Tomo aire intentando calmarse pero fallo en el intento cuando los tres lo miraron, Momo subiría en tres minutos sino bajaba, apostaba a que ya los había visto así que estaba cerca, no quería pelea si ellos no lo molestaban — ¡Oh! No sabía que el niño dulce estaba aquí, de saberlo habría cargado con más dinero —su madre lo miro de arriba abajo, seguro preguntando a donde iba pero le daba lo mismo, era su vida, le sostuvo la mirada al hombre de cabello castaño de unos 35 o 40 años que tenía esa maldita mirada que le recordaba cosas horribles de su pasado, lo detestaba a morir y solo quería su sangre a la de ya.

— Me largo —concluyo intentando pasar pero un golpe de su padre en el rostro lo hizo retroceder lo mínimo, nunca se defendía porque no quería que supieran quien era ahora pero en ese momento las cartas cambiaban, paso la lengua por su labio sangrante y volvio la vista hacía las tres personas — No, no te vas, vas a... atender bien a nuestro amigo quien después nos pagara —condujo una de sus manos hacía el bat, estaba tentando a tomarlo y romperles la cara a los dos hombres, a su madre solo la asustaría porque aún era una mujer quisiera o no — Fuera de mi camino —sentencio con la voz clara y llena de furia.

Los adultos lo miraron con sonrisas burlonas — Niño bonito, las ocasiones en las cuales te tuve no parecías quejarte... nunca te quejabas, es más... te oí gemir en más de una ocasión —y la rabia recorrio su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos cuando recordo aquellas veces en las que ese sujeto y otros más... abusaban de él, porque si, sus propios padres lo habían prostituido no solo con mujeres sino también con hombres, con pedófilos, el dolor siempre estaría presente, por eso no permitía que Sakuno lo tocara, porque no quería mancharla en lo más mínimo, porque quería protegerla de lo que era, de lo que siempre sería.

— Gemiste mi nombre en más de una ocasión —mentira, solo lo hacía cuando desgarraban su interior amenazandolo con que si no lo hacía sería peor, era un niño, un maldito niño que solo tenía miedo — Oí historias de como los demás te cogieron, el niño bonito solo gimio mi nombre —y eso fue suficiente porque el bat estaba en sus manos y caminaba hacía donde estaban los tres, tiempo agotado, ahora les tocaba ver como el niño bonito se convertía en el mismo diablo porque no pensaba descansar hasta ver como ese sujeto se retorcía pidiendo clemencia justo como hacía él cuando su cuerpo no daba para más.

— Oh, ¿te enojaste niño bonito?, ¡yo me divertí metiendome en tu cuerpo tantas veces! —y el bat estaba en el aire listo para moler a golpes a ese sujeto que detestaba con cada poro de su ser... que detestaba por la simple razón de que le robo la inocencia, de que lo destruyo en miles de pedazos... de que lo hizo creer que el amor no era más que una mierda, de que el amor no existía en las personas porque de lo contrario sus padres no le habrían hecho aquello. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
